


Nuits

by Kamenyan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mais ça va aller mieux, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, UA, Yann souffre, beaucoup
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenyan/pseuds/Kamenyan
Summary: Et d’un coup, le mot lui échappa._ Veuf. Lâcha-il.Il sentit son coeur frapper sa poitrine, comme s’il s’apprêtait à s’en échapper dans une explosion écarlate. Il haïssait ce mot. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l’avait dit. Il ne le disait jamais. Jamais. Il n’osait plus regarder le jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol. Il était peut-être déjà parti, douché par sa réponse. Parti loin de lui pour fuir son spleen chronique qu’il ne pouvait réfréner et qui coulait, noir et glacé, dans ses veines. Ses mains se remirent à trembler légèrement sur sa cigarette et la crise menaça de faire son retour. Pourtant une voix douce vint couvrir les battements frénétiques de son coeur._ Oh. Murmura-il avant de se taire un moment, puis de reprendre toujours avec légèreté. Je suis désolé. Je peux quand même vous offrir un verre ?*Depuis la mort de sa femme, la vie de Yann n’a plus vraiment de sens. A quoi bon ? On lui a déjà tout pris. Pourtant un soir, alors qu’il noie sa peine au comptoir, le regard enjôleur et le sourire insolent d’un châtain trentenaire sembler faire briller une lueur d’espoir dans les ténèbres de son esprit.





	1. Nuit I

**Author's Note:**

> Me revoilà, comme prévu avec un nouveau projet, un peu plus dark, comme vous avez pu l'entrevoir !
> 
> Ça fait très longtemps que cette idée de fic me trotte dans la tête et j'ai finalement réussi à en faire quelque chose ! Donc comme je l'ai déjà précisé, on a connu plus drôle comme fic ^^' donc je vous conseille de lire les tags, comme ça vous savez à quoi vous attendre ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas trop non plus :)
> 
> On embarque pour environ 5/6 chapitres, je pense... J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avances donc avec un peu de chance vous n'aurez pas à attendre un mois entre chaque chapitre x) 
> 
> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Le brouhaha était assourdissant. Les éclats de rire et les débats indignés s’emmêlaient dans une pelote de sons qui rendait la musique presque inaudible. Il était assis à une table près du comptoir. Ses doigts tremblaient sur son verre qu'il porta rageusement à ses lèvres. Il le finit d'une traite et le reposa un peu brutalement, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de la part de la barman. Il s’excusa d’un hochement de tête et laissa à nouveau son regard se perdre sur les autres occupants du bar. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas venir ici trop souvent, mais il avait beau lutter, ses pas désespérés le ramenaient toujours dans ce bar parisien. Un bar d'habitués, pas trop fréquenté, où passait du vieux rock. Il aimait regarder les gens, mémoriser leurs visages, s’attarder sur leurs particularités. Il se nourrissait des détails de la vie des autres, des bruits, des brides de conversations d'inconnus, des tics, comme pour combler le silence de sa propre vie.  
Ce soir-là, quelques clients plus jeunes étaient venus se mêler aux piliers de comptoir et aux groupes de quadragénaires hippies, ils jouaient au billard dans l’arrière-salle en riant aux éclats. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient, il les avait déjà vu quelques fois. Il resta un moment à les contempler. Une brunette faisait virevolter ses longs cheveux en se déhanchant sur la musique, pendue au cou d’un jeune homme aux yeux brillants. Au billard, une jeune femme vêtue d’une élégante veste en cuir discutait passionnément avec un garçon aux cheveux bouclés, en attendant son tour. De l’autre côté du billard, une brune à lunettes encourageait un de ses amis, penché sur la table, sa queue à la main. Un peu en retrait, appuyé contre le mur, un jeune homme de petite taille semblait, comme lui, regarder la scène de loin, un sourire aux lèvres. Yann sentit l’amertume gagner son coeur. Ils semblaient si insouciants, si innocents, comme s’ils n’avaient pas conscience que le vide pouvait s’ouvrir à tout moment sous leurs pieds. Ce vide qui s’était installé dans le coeur du quadragénaire un matin de décembre et ne l’avait plus quitté. Foutue vie. Il jeta un autre regard au petit groupe et son estomac se serra brutalement. Sa main serra le bois de la table quand la bile le brûla de l’intérieur. Pendant un instant, il craignit de les voir s’évanouir sous ses yeux, fauchés par l’impétueuse cruauté de la vie. Quand ces pensées traversèrent son esprit, il sentit immédiatement sa respiration devenir plus pénible. Sous ses paupières closes, le souvenir d’une silhouette commençait à se dessiner. Sentant ses démons revenir le hanter, il laissa quelques pièces sur le comptoir et se dépêcha de rejoindre la sortie. Il s’étonna que ses jambes le portent jusque là. L’air nocturne lui frappa le visage et lui permit de se reprendre un peu. Il inspira profondément et sa respiration se calma petit à petit. S’appuyant contre la façade, il resserra un peu son manteau autour de lui et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il s’en alluma une et, perdant son regard dans l’étroite rue, il tomba nez à nez avec son reflet dans la vitre. Il releva les yeux vers le ciel noir, préférant regarder l’abîme plutôt que d’affronter l’image de cet homme vieilli par la peine, pâli par l’angoisse, que lui renvoyait la face vitrée du magasin d’en face. Quelques passants sillonnaient la rue, la plupart d’un pas incertain, poussant ça et là de grands cris sans but, sans mots. La frénésie de cette nuit l’apaisait presque, encore une fois il pouvait s’attarder sur les autres, ne pas se faire face et repartir le coeur lourd dans cet appartement froid et sombre qui l’attendait quelques rues plus loin.  
Il était en train d’observer une femme pleurant au téléphone à quelques mètres, quand une voix près de lui le fit sursauter.

_ Vous auriez un briquet ?

Yann se tourna vers l’origine de la voix. C’était un jeune homme du groupe qui jouait au billard, celui qui était un peu à l’écart. Il faisait sa taille, et le fixait de deux grands yeux bruns dans lesquels se mêlaient malice et mystère. Yann papillonna un instant, surpris par cette apparition soudaine, avant de lui tendre son briquet sans un mot. Le jeune homme le prit avec un sourire enjôleur, effleurant doucement ses doigts au passage. Yann haussa un sourcil à la vue de ce petit manège.

_ Merci.

Le plus vieux réprima un frisson. Le jeune homme s'était penché vers lui pour lui rendre son briquet, lui soufflant presque le mot dans l'oreille. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur et le jeune homme se contenta de répondre par un sourire espiègle. Il inspira une bouffée de tabac, sans quitter Yann des yeux, comme s’il le sondait du regard.

_ Je peux vous offrir un verre ? Finit-il par demander.

Yann crut bien qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa cigarette en entendant cela. Il ne s’attendait  
pas à ce que le jeune homme lui fasse des avances. Mais son masque cynique ne le trahit  
pas. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel face à la proposition provocatrice du jeune  
homme.

_ Je suis bien trop vieux pour toi, gamin. Retourne t'amuser avec tes amis. Répondit-il  
froidement.

Cette réponse cinglante avait pour but de le faire fuir, mais étonnamment, elle ne fit qu’accentuer son sourire.

_ Ils sont partis. Et je suis moins jeune que j’en ai l’air. Assura-il avec conviction.

Le plus âgé ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire en coin devant le répondant inattendu du jeune homme. Il avait l’air sûr de lui, mais Yann voyait tout de même ses doigts s’agiter un peu nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

_ Je suis pas un mec pour toi. Déclina-il une seconde fois et il vit la déception dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

_ Marié ? Demanda le châtain, mi-peiné, mi-joueur.

Le sourire de Yann s’effaça aussitôt à l’entente de ce mot et son coeur qui s’était allégé durant la conversation, sembla à nouveau peser des tonnes dans sa poitrine. Il tira presque compulsivement sur sa cigarette, tentant tant bien que mal d’esquiver les griffes de glaces et les averses noires qui s’abattaient sur lui. Et d’un coup, le mot lui échappa.

_ Veuf. Lâcha-il.

Il sentit son coeur frapper sa poitrine, comme s’il s’apprêtait à s’en échapper dans une explosion écarlate. Il haïssait ce mot. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l’avait dit. Il ne le disait jamais. Jamais. Il n’osait plus regarder le jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol. Il était peut-être déjà parti, douché par sa réponse. Parti loin de lui pour fuir son spleen chronique qu’il ne pouvait réfréner et qui coulait, noir et glacé, dans ses veines. Ses mains se remirent à trembler légèrement sur sa cigarette et la crise menaça de faire son retour. Pourtant une voix douce vint couvrir les battements frénétiques de son coeur.

_ Oh. Murmura-il avant de se taire un moment, puis de reprendre toujours avec légèreté. Je suis désolé. Je peux quand même vous offrir un verre ?

Yann releva brusquement les yeux, abasourdi. Le jeune homme le fixait, les yeux brillants. Il n’y avait aucune pitié, aucune excuse dans son regard, juste une sincérité désarmante et toujours cette pointe d’insolence qui ne semblait pas le quitter. Sans qu’il s’en rende vraiment compte, son coeur s’était calmé à nouveau. L’obscurité de son lugubre appartement vint se rappeler à lui et il se dit que la froideur de ce lieu contrastait avec les joues rosées de l’homme qui lui faisait face. Il imagina furtivement quelle lumière ces joues pouvaient apporter à son sinistre appartement.

_ Juste un verre, alors. Finit-il par céder, sachant très bien qu’il n’était pas doué pour tenir ses promesses.

Le visage du jeune homme s’illumina et Yann eut niaisement l’impression d’être ébloui. Il sourit presque de le voir si content. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il faisait, mais en tout cas, tant que le jeune homme était près de lui, ses démons ne venaient pas le hanter et ça lui allait. Alors il laissa cette main, chaude contre la sienne, l’entraîner de nouveau à l’intérieur du bar.

 

***

 

Yann ouvrit la porte de son appartement à la volée et se dépêcha d'entraîner son amant d'un soir à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied et plaqua sans attendre le jeune homme contre le mur le plus proche pour reprendre ce baiser passionné là où il l'avait laissé. Le châtain gémit quand la bouche de Yann partit à la découverte de son cou et que ses mains passèrent sous sa chemise pour venir caresser ses hanches, lui arrachant un nouveau soupir.  
La passion de Yann le surprenait lui-même. C’était loin d’être le premier amant qu’il avait depuis le décès de sa femme, mais il s'était rarement laissé enivrer à ce point par son partenaire. C’était passionnel, c’était sensuel, c’était réel, en tout cas assez pour que Yann puisse croire à l’illusion et pour l’instant ça lui suffisait.

Autour de ce verre qu'il s'était finalement laissé offrir, il avait découvert que le beau jeune homme répondait au nom de Martin et, malgré toute la mauvaise volonté qu'il y avait mis, le jeune homme s'était révélé être des plus intéressants à écouter. Ils avaient discuté pendant plusieurs heures, les mots glissants naturellement de leurs lèvres: de musique, de la rue, de la vie, se contentant d’effleurer la surface de leurs vies respectives, ne plongeant pas dans les maux enfouis. Ils avaient bavardé jusqu’à ce que le bar commence à se vider et que les caresses du pied de Martin sur sa cheville deviennent plus insistantes. Il avait hésité quelques secondes avant de finalement céder à ses avances, espérant pouvoir oublier sa lassitude pendant quelques instants dans ses bras.  
L’appel de la chair les avait poussés dans la rue, vers l’appartement de Yann et leurs lèvres s’étaient unis dans une ruelle sombre, cherchant à arracher le plus de soupirs à l’autre, brûlants d’un feu indomptable.

Dans un ballet de tissus et de caresses, ils finirent par atterrir sur le lit de Yann, à moitié dévêtus. Yann attrapa les poignets de son partenaire et s’assit à califourchon sur lui pour le plaquer contre le matelas. La sensation du bassin du plus vieux contre le sien fit grogner Martin, accentuant le sourire de Yann. Le jeune homme avait beau être totalement à sa merci maintenant, il continuait à lui jeter son sourire espiègle et son regard insolent au visage. Yann, désireux de les faire disparaître, se pencha pour entraîner son amant éphémère dans un baiser impétueux qui arracha un soupir de contentement à son cadet. Il tenta d’échapper à la prise du plus vieux pour lui rendre ses caresses, sans succès. Yann s’amusa à faire traîner les choses le plus possible, amenant son partenaire au bord du gouffre en touchant le jeune homme avec délicatesse et malice. Après de longues minutes de torture et quelques suppliques, il finit par unir leurs corps avec passion. Martin parvint enfin à libérer ses mains et vint s’accrocher fermement aux épaules de son amant, les griffant presque. Quand les coups de reins se firent de plus en plus décousus, le châtain vint plaquer son sourire toujours aussi insolent et victorieux sur les lèvres du poivre-et-sel pour les mordiller tendrement, faisant basculer l’homme contre lui. L’orgasme les frappa par surprise et ils mirent un moment à reprendre pied dans la réalité et à retrouver leurs esprits. Encore essoufflé par leurs ébats, Yann s'éloigna un peu du plus jeune, gêné par leur proximité, même après ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de se laisser aller à ce point. Habituellement, il se contentait de tirer son coup, pour satisfaire un simple manque de chaleur humaine, presque un instinct animal avant de disparaitre ou de virer sa conquête de la nuit. C’était diffèrent ce soir-là. Il le sentait dans les brûlures que les caresses du jeune inconnu avaient laissées sur sa peau. La main de Martin resta contre son flan et sa respiration erratique continua à souffler dans son oreille. Yann ne le repoussa pas. Il ferma les yeux, reprenant lentement son souffle quand la voix de Martin s'éleva dans l’obscurité:

_ C'est elle ? Ta femme ?

Yann sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Martin venait de relever le cadre posé sur la table de nuit montrant une photo de sa femme, souriante, cheveux aux vents. Il lui tourna un peu plus le dos, cherchant désespérément une échappatoire à ce sujet de conversation. Mais ses lèvres bougèrent d’elles-même.

_ Oui. C’est elle.

Il entendit Martin se redresser derrière lui pour regarder plus attentivement la photo.

_ Ça fait combien de temps ? Demanda-il du bout de lèvres.

Yann avait déjà l’impression de suffoquer. Le visage de sa femme commençait à se former dans son esprit. Il le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas le voir.

_ Quatre ans. Souffla-il en serrant les draps un peu plus fort.

Martin marqua un silence avant de reprendre la parole.

_ Vous vous étiez mariés à quel âge ?  
_ On avait 23 ans. Chuchota Yann, revoyant le sourire de la jeune mariée sous ses paupières et en le chassant le plus loin possible dans son cerveau.

Pourquoi Martin lui posait toutes ces questions ? Il n’en savait rien. Pourquoi il répondait ? Il l’ignorait. En temps normal, il aurait presque hurlé au jeune homme de se taire et l’aurait fait quitter la pièce au plus vite. Mais étrangement, il n’en avait pas envie. Il n’était pas capable de s’empêcher de répondre. Peu importe combien la réponse qu’il donnait labourait son coeur, elle finissait toujours pas s’échapper de ses lèvres. Peut-être était-ce l’alcool ingurgité plus tôt ou l’euphorie de l’orgasme… Les questions s’enchaînaient et les réponses sortaient d’elles-même. Peu à peu, il ferma les yeux et laissa les mots rouler sur sa langue, provoquant en lui une étrange souffrance libératrice. C'était étrange de parler d'elle. Il ne parlait jamais d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme parlait d’elle. Il n'avait jamais voulu parler de sa femme. Ni à un psy ni à personne. Il ne prononçait même pas son nom ; n’osait même pas le penser. Elle était partie. Alors à quoi bon ? Et pourtant les mots trop longtemps retenus, glissaient hors de lui. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu’il ne connaissait pas le jeune homme. Après tout ce n’était qu’un inconnu, qu’un coup d’un soir, à quoi bon se taire ? Ça ne changerait rien de toute façon.

_ Vous étiez jeunes ! S’étonna Martin en se tournant vers lui, avant de se retourner vers le second cadre photo. C’est votre fille ?  
_ Oui. Avoua Yann en osant cette fois jeter un oeil à la photo de l’enfant rayonnante, prise en photo sur les genoux de son père. Elle a 18 ans maintenant.  
_ Oh. Elle est où maintenant ?

Yann sentit sa respiration avoir un raté et soupira. Il répondit néanmoins dans un souffle.

_ Elle ne vit plus avec moi.

L’aveu fit plus mal qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. La douleur de la perte de sa femme et celle de la perte de sa fille étaient différentes. L’émotion liée à sa femme était comme une vague destructrice et inéluctable qu’il ne pouvait qu’essayer d’endiguer, en vain, comme un gouffre sans fin dans lequel il tombait continuellement. La douleur de l’absence de sa fille était plus fine, plus sournoise et s’abattait sur lui par intermittence avec tout le poids de l’échec et de la culpabilité.  
Semblant comprendre que le sujet était délicat - comme si le sujet de sa femme ne l’était pas - Martin posa une nouvelle question.

_ Vous étiez heureux ? Toi et ta femme ?

Quelques images passèrent furtivement dans la mémoire de Yann et la plaie béante sembla s’ouvrir davantage, brûlant sa poitrine. Comme si l’immunité temporaire des dernières minutes venait de s’estomper brutalement.

_ Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? Soupira le plus vieux, presque suppliant.

La main de Martin, qui n’avait pas quitté ses côtes depuis tout ce temps, bougea pour caresser doucement la peau nue.

_ Parce que je veux mieux te connaître. Dit simplement le jeune homme.

Fronçant les sourcils, Yann releva les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de Martin. Il n’y trouva que de l’honnêteté, son insolence et quelque chose de plus sombre, qui lui faisait penser à lui-même. Il avait l’air naïf dans ses mots mais ses yeux portaient les cicatrices de ceux qui ont vu le bonheur s’effriter sous leurs doigts.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Yann, après quelques minutes d’observation, presque suspicieux.  
_ Parce que tu me plais. Murmura le châtain, comme si c’était une évidence.

Ces mots firent vibrer étrangement la poitrine du plus vieux, comme si quelque chose d’enfoui en fond de lui se mettait à remuer à nouveau.

_ Mais tu ne me connais pas… Dit Yann, confus, faisant rire doucement Martin.  
_ C’est pour ça que je veux te connaître. Sourit-il en collant à nouveau son corps contre celui du plus vieux.

Yann hésita à le repousser, il ne faisait pas dans les câlins et autres démonstrations affectives après le sexe, mais la chaleur d’un autre corps contre le sien était bienvenue, alors il le laissa faire.

_ Je suis trop vieux pour toi. Déclara Yann pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

Martin étouffa un nouveau rire dans son épaule, faisant s’hérisser les poils de Yann.

_ T’es vraiment obsédé par l’âge en fait.  
_ Tu verras quand t’aura mon âge. Grogna Yann, faussement vexé.  
_ Je suis pas aussi jeune que j’en ai l’air… Je suis sûr qu’on a même pas dix ans d’écart. Le défia Martin en laissant ses lèvres glisser sournoisement le long de sa clavicule.  
_ Je suis sûr que je pourrai être ton père. Renchérit Yann, une lueur provocatrice dans le regard.  
_ J’ai 30 ans. Confessa Martin.

Yann haussa un sourcil surpris, il lui aurait probablement donné cinq ans de moins. Mais après un rapide calcul, il réalisa sa victoire:

_ Perdu. Douze ans d’écart.  
_ Mais tu pourrais pas être mon père. Contra Martin en frottant son nez contre la gorge du plus vieux.

Yann grogna en guise de réponse, et donna plus d’accès au jeune homme à son cou, sentant son désir se réveiller à nouveau.

_ Ça te fait 42-43 ans ? C’est un peu jeune. Poursuivit Martin.  
_ Un peu jeune pour quoi ? Interrogea Yann, les yeux clos pour savourer les baisers contre sa pomme d’Adam.  
_ Pour arrêter de vivre. Répondit Martin avec douceur.

Yann se raidit instantanément, sentant le poids sur sa poitrine revenir l’écraser brutalement. Martin releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

_ Tais-toi. Lui intima Yann dans un souffle, mais fermement.

Martin ne sembla pas impressionné par cet accès d’amertume et ouvrit la bouche pour parler à nouveau. Yann ne lui en laissa pas le temps, échangeant leurs positions pour plaquer à nouveau Martin contre le lit et l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Cela avait l’air d’être le moyen le plus efficace pour le faire taire car le jeune homme le laissa faire sans une plainte.

***

Après l’avoir épuisé à nouveau de la plus exquise des façons, Yann pensa enfin être débarrassé des questions inquisitrices du jeune homme. Il avait tort. Blotti contre lui, ses jambes encore entrelacées aux siennes, Martin murmura:

_ Ça fait un moment que je t’ai repéré, que je te vois noyer ta tristesse à ce comptoir. J’avais envie de t’approcher depuis longtemps.  
_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Yann sur le même ton, curieux malgré lui.  
_ Parce que, déjà, tu es très attirant si tu n’étais pas au courant. Et parce que… Toute cette peine dans tes yeux, j’aimerais la voir disparaître, je veux voir à quoi ces yeux ressemblent sans toute cette tristesse à l’intérieur. Dit-il en retraçant délicatement le contour de ses paupières du bout des doigts.  
_ Tu ne peux pas. Dit Yann sèchement. Et puis ça ne te concerne pas. Tu n’as pas besoin de coucher avec moi par charité.

En colère, Yann tenta de se défaire de leur étreinte mais Martin ne le laissa pas faire.

_ Ce n’était pas ce que je voulais dire Yann. Chuchota-il calmement. Je ne couche pas par charité. Seulement par intérêt. Et tu m’intéresses.

Malgré la douceur de ces mots, le plus vieux sentit l’amertume et ce liquide noir reprendre le dessus sur son coeur et s’en emparer.

_ Oh oui, très intéressant ! Cracha-il. C’est tellement intéressant un vieil homme détraqué et dépressif qui pleure encore sa femme ! Passionnant vraiment !

La voix de Yann se brisa et Martin se figea contre lui. Le poivre-et-sel en profita pour se libérer de son étreinte et se recroqueviller de son côté du lit pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de souiller son visage.

_ Je suis désolé, Yann. Chuchota Martin en se rapprochant à nouveau de lui pour embrasser sa nuque. Vraiment désolé.

Le plus vieux n’eut pas la force de le repousser quand il l’enlaça doucement et se colla contre lui. Il préférait ce corps chaud contre le sien aux souvenirs violents qui l’assaillaient et qui menaçaient de lui couper le souffle à nouveau. Les caresses de Martin sur ses flancs suffirent à le maintenir à la surface et il finit par s’endormir entre deux sanglots, bercés par les mots rassurants de son amant d’un soir. Quelle étrange nuit.

***

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le ciel commençait à pâlir dehors. Martin avait finit par s’endormir, à son tour, contre le torse de Yann, à court de mots pour l’apaiser. Son corps reposait mollement sur les draps froissés par leurs étreintes nocturnes et un de ses bras entourait paresseusement le torse du plus vieux. Yann ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage paisible et de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Cette vision semblait capable de balayer tous ses doutes et ses peurs comme les premiers rayons du soleil repoussant les froides étoiles. Il ne put résister à l’envie de caresser la peau offerte à ses doigts, retraçant les motifs intriqués créés par les grains de beauté parsemant son épiderme. Martin remua un peu sous la caresse, battit des cils et finit par ouvrir les yeux, croisant directement le regard de Yann. Le plus vieux retira vite sa main, honteux d’être pris sur le fait. Le jeune homme sourit.

_ Trop tard. Dit-il d’une voix rauque de sommeil qui manqua de faire frissonner son interlocuteur.

Yann leva les yeux au ciel - décidément rien n’entamait l’insolence du trentenaire - mais ne dit rien. Le plus jeune semblait avoir déjà effacé tous les pleurs de la nuit dernière de sa mémoire et n’en reparla pas. Martin se tourna vers le réveil posé sur la table de nuit et grogna.

_ Malheureusement, je dois y aller. Soupira-il en se redressant. Le devoir m’appelle.

Yann ignora du mieux qu’il pût le pincement au coeur que cet aveu lui fit. C’était un inconnu bon sang, un coup d’un soir qu’il ne reverrait jamais. Yann le regarda ramasser ses vêtements en s’enroulant un peu plus dans la couette, comme pour pallier la soudaine absence de chaleur humaine contre lui. Une fois habillé, Martin se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

_ Mais c’était un plaisir. Je serai au bar vendredi prochain aussi. Suggéra-il.

Yann tenta de lui adresser un regard froid, peu sûr d’y parvenir.

_ Tu perds ton temps avec moi. Nos chemins se séparent ici.

Martin haussa les épaules nonchalamment mais Yann vit que son sourire s’était fané. Il se sentit étrangement coupable d’en être responsable.

_ Je devais essayer. Murmura-il. Au revoir Yann.

Il se pencha pour embrasser le front du plus vieux avec une tendresse surprenante. Dès qu’il fut terminé, le contact manqua à Yann. Il regarda le jeune homme disparaître dans le salon, puis entendit la porte d’entrée claquer. Voilà. Terminé. Un nouvel adieu. Il soupira et se pelotonna dans les couvertures espérant retrouver le sommeil pour empêcher les pensées sombres qui dormaient dans son cerveau de revenir hanter la solitude de sa chambre. Mais le bruit de la porte d’entrée s’ouvrant à nouveau l’en empêcha. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, une étincelle d’espoir minuscule dans le coeur.

_ Papa ? Fit une voix féminine venant du salon.  
_ Merde. Jura Yann en se redressant immédiatement et en commençant à se vêtir.

Le petit déjeuner du samedi matin avec sa fille. Le seul moment de la semaine où il la voyait. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre dans le salon.

_ Hey, salut ma puce. Murmura-il en la saluant d’un baiser sur la joue.  
_ Hey. Murmura-elle à son tour, presque timidement.

La gêne habituelle qui marquait leurs interactions depuis quatre ans s’installa rapidement. Yann se maudit pour ça. Tout ça était de sa faute.

_ Je te dérange pas ? Demanda-elle en rougissant. J’ai vu un garçon sortir de chez toi.

Yann déglutit et répondit.

_ Oh non. C’est… C’est personne. T’inquiète pas. Allons déjeuner.

L’adolescente n’insista pas et suivit son père dans la cuisine. Yann écouta sa fille lui parler de ses études, de son copain, avec un air absent, toutes ses pensées étant parties par la fenêtre pour suivre les pas d’un jeune homme châtain dans les rues de Paris.

 

*


	2. Nuit II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin et Yann se revoient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, le chapitre 2 ! Et à une vitesse incroyable pour moi ;)  
> Les choses se délient tou doucement, mais ça reste pas joyeux hein !  
> Merci pour vos retours si doux sur le premier chapitre !

Yann poussa un très long soupir résigné quand ses pas le guidèrent devant son bar habituel en ce vendredi soir. Il s’était promis de rentrer directement à la maison après son rendez-vous avec son éditrice. Mais voyant que c’était peine perdue, il s’était promis de ne pas aller à son bar habituel, d’aller ailleurs. Mais comme il était toujours aussi doué pour tenir ses promesses, le voilà qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte de son bar favori…

Il essaya de se convaincre de toutes ses forces qu’il était là parce que c’était son bar favori et pas à cause de Martin. De toute façon, Martin ne serait pas là. Il lui avait clairement dit de laisser tomber. Il grogna contre lui-même et rentra dans le bar. Un rapide coup d’oeil circulaire l’informa qu’en effet, Martin n’était pas là. Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres mais il n’était pas sûr si c’était un soupir de soulagement ou de déception. Depuis la nuit qu’il avait passée avec le jeune inconnu, il n’arrivait plus à se le sortir de la tête. Il n’arrivait pas à oublier ses caresses exaltantes, ses soupirs conquis, la symbiose parfaite de leurs corps mais plus encore il n’arrivait pas à oublier sa douceur, sa curiosité insupportable et la facilité avec laquelle il s’était confié à lui.

En soi ce n’était pas une mauvaise chose, car la présence de Martin dans ses pensées repoussait d’autres sortes de pensées beaucoup plus asphyxiantes et beaucoup plus dangereuses, qui revenaient au moindre moment de faiblesse pour tenter de le noyer dans les ténèbres. Mais ça l’agaçait d’avoir ce gamin dans la tête (oui c’était un gamin, Yann n’en démordrait pas). Mais maintenant qu’il était au bar et qu’il constatait qu’il était vide, que Martin avait accepté son rejet, il serait sûrement plus facile de se le sortir de la tête. C’était pour le mieux.

Le quadragénaire continua à se convaincre de cela en prenant une gorgée de sa bière mais ses espoirs s’écroulèrent quand une silhouette qu’il commençait à connaître s’installa sur le siège en face de lui avec nonchalance.

_ Bonsoir Yann. Fit Martin, peinant à contenir son sourire victorieux.

Yann eut presque envie de lui sourire niaisement en retour mais se retint, gardant son habituel visage fermé.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t’avais dit de ne pas perdre ton temps à venir. Grogna-il.  
_ Et pourtant, tu es là. Remarqua Martin, vainqueur.

Le poivre-et-sel n’avait rien à répondre à ça et se contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe à propos de ce « foutu gamin ». Martin rit devant sa mauvaise humeur.

_ Je peux m’en aller si tu veux… Suggéra-il, une lueur de défi dans le regard.  
_ Non, c’est bon… Fit timidement Yann. Je te dois un verre de toute façon.

Un plus grand sourire encore fendit le visage de Martin, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Yann. Il commanda un verre à Martin et ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps pour engager la conversation:

_ Tu as passé une bonne semaine ? Demanda-il.  
_ J’ai connu pire. Fit Yann en haussant les épaules. Toi ?  
_ Pas trop mal. Répondit Martin, ravi de voir que Yann poursuivait la conversation.  
_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais en fait ? Je ne t’ai même pas demandé. Avoua Yann, en fronçant les sourcils.  
_ Il faut dire qu’on a été plutôt occupés. Fit Martin enjôleur, faisant presque rougir Yann. Je bosse dans une boîte de production de musique. Et toi ?  
_ J’étais journaliste avant… Je fais de l’interprétariat maintenant. Dit Yann.  
_ Pourquoi t’as arrêté ? S’étonna Martin, même s’il devinait ses raisons.

Yann baissa les yeux sur son verre, pensif, avant d’avouer d’une voix lointaine:

_ Disons que je n’étais plus très… Apte.

Il laissa les souvenirs de ce temps danser dans ses pensées, sans qu’il puisse les retenir. Il se rappela de l’alcool, de l’angoisse, des disputes avec ses supérieurs, de leur air désolé en lui annonçant son licenciement. La seule chose qui le passionnait encore et qu’on lui avait arrachée. On lui avait arraché toutes les choses qui comptaient une par une… Son boulot, sa fille, sa… Elle. Comme à chaque fois qu’il déconnectait de la réalité et se noyait dans les souvenirs, Yann se mit à caresser distraitement la base de son annulaire gauche d’où il avait arraché l’anneau des années auparavant. Le geste n’échappa pas à Martin qui vint doucement effleurer sa main pour le ramener à la réalité. Le plus vieux battit des cils et reporta son attention sur Martin qui lui souriait gentiment.

_ Bref. Fit-il pour couper court aux souvenirs. Je traduis des livres de chez moi maintenant.  
_ Je vois. Ça a l’air cool. Sourit Martin. Tu es donc bilingue en anglais ?  
_ A peu près. Confirma Yann.

Martin fit une moue impressionnée qui tira un nouveau roulement des yeux à Yann.

_ Ma femme était moitié anglaise. Laissa-il s’échapper.

Ses mots le surprirent lui-même. Quelques jours plus tôt, il lui aurait été impossible de prononcer cette phrase… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ainsi livré cette information qui allait pousser Martin à poser encore plus de questions, comme il l’avait fait lors de leur nuit ensemble. Yann déglutit péniblement en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il finit son verre d’une traite pour la faire disparaître et en commanda aussitôt un nouveau, sous l’oeil interrogateur de Martin.

_ Si tu ne veux pas que je parle de ta femme, tu as juste à me le dire, Yann. Dit-il non sans douceur. Mais, ça fait du bien de parler des fois aussi.

Yann eut un ricanement amer et but une nouvelle gorgée.

_ Je vais parfaitement bien. Je n’ai pas besoin de parler. Fit-il avec un air dédaigneux.

Martin soupira, faussement exaspéré.

_ Tu es vraiment têtu, c’est fou. Commenta-il, s’attirant un regard noir de Yann. Oh, tu peux me regarder aussi mal que tu veux, ça restera un fait.  
_ Je ne suis pas têtu. Grogna Yann.  
_ Mais bien sûr. Prouve-le alors. Parle. Le défia Martin.

Yann n’était pas doué pour deux choses: tenir ses promesses et résister à la provocation. Martin semblait décidé à faire ressortir ces deux défauts chez lui, visiblement. Alors par défi, simplement pour prouver à Martin qu’il avait tort, il demanda:

_ Que veux-tu savoir ?

Une lueur victorieuse brilla brièvement dans les yeux du plus jeune qui ne perdit pas de temps pour demander:

_ Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Yann prit une grande inspiration et sentit ses mains trembler légèrement. Il n’aurait probablement pas dû se laisser défier, pas sur ce sujet. Il prit néanmoins sur lui et articula péniblement:

_ La fac. On étudiait tous les deux dans la même fac. Moi en journalisme. Elle en histoire.

Martin sourit. Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la fierté dans son regard et une sorte d’émotion que Yann n’arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre. Mais il aimait voir cela dans ses yeux. Cela les rendait encore plus profonds, encore plus chaleureux. Alors, voyant que Martin semblait l’encourager à continuer, Yann murmura doucement le récit de leur première rencontre. Les mots lui pesaient, mais ils semblaient devenir de moins en moins douloureux au fil des secondes.

  
Ce n’était pas comme les souvenirs, les plus récents: les souvenirs d’un temps heureux et familial mutilé, les souvenirs des ruines de son bonheur, les souvenirs étouffants du temps où tout avait changé. C’était comme raconter une histoire très lointaine, si lointaine qu’elle paraissait à peine réelle, si lointaine qu’il pouvait presque la séparer des ténèbres et de la ruine. Il lui raconta comment il s’était retrouvé à l’interviewer pour un article sur les étudiants d’origine étrangère. Il lui raconta combien elle le détestait au début. Il lui raconta comment il avait réussi à la convaincre d’aller boire un café. Il lui raconta ce petit fragment de sa vie, sans laisser la fin de l’histoire lui revenir en mémoire.

A la fin du récit, Martin avait toujours sur les lèvres ce sourire en coin à la fois fier et insolent qui allait finir par le rendre fou. Et devant ce sourire, constatant que son coeur ne s’était pas encore arrêter de battre, Yann se surprit à penser qu’il y avait peut-être la possibilité d’un rayon de soleil minuscule dans sa vie, que peut-être tout n’était pas fini…

Mais cet espoir ne mit pas longtemps à être réduit à néant par les ténèbres qui se refermèrent sur lui à nouveau. Dès les premières notes, Yann sentit l’air quitter ses poumons. Il entendit vaguement Martin dire: « oh j’adore cette chanson », alors que la mélodie de Lucy in the sky with diamonds emplissait le bar. Son coeur se mit à battre à un rythme assourdissant dans ses oreilles, mais toujours pas assez pour occulter la musique.

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river_   
_With tangerine trees and marmalade skies_   
_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly_   
_A girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

Les images se formèrent dans son esprit. Le tremblement de ses mains commença à se faire de plus en plus présent. Il ne sût pas où il trouva la force de se lever et de balbutier à un Martin confus:

_ Il faut que j’y aille…

Il n’écouta pas ses protestations et se précipita le plus vite possible vers la sortie du bar, tant que ses jambes le portaient encore. Sa respiration s’accéléra et le tremblement sembla se répandre dans tout son corps. Ses poumons le brûlaient, il étouffait.

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green_   
_Towering over your head_   
_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes_   
_And she's gone_

Sa vue se brouilla alors qu’il atteignait la porte, il dût se retenir à la chambranle pour ne pas s’écrouler sur le seuil. Les souvenirs l’assaillaient violemment lui volant le peu de souffle qu’il lui restait. Un sourire éclatant, une chevelure flamboyante, une conversation taquine à la fin de l’été, les pleurs d’un bébé, un rire cristallin, puis un cri sourd, d’autres pleurs, puis le silence, les ténèbres.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_   
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_   
_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

Il parvint à faire quelques pas dehors avant que ses jambes ne le lâchent pour de bon et qu’il se laisse glisser sur le trottoir. Il se recroquevilla comme il put contre le mur glacé qui ne suffit pas à lui redonner pied dans la réalité. Pendant quelques minutes, il n’entendit plus que le battement effréné de son coeur, le sang pulsant à toute vitesse dans ses veines, le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, sa respiration erratique brisée de sanglots douloureux. Son angoisse le ramena à une vision floue, vieille.

_Deux corps enlacés dans une étreinte paresseuse sur un canapé. « Lucy in the sky with diamonds » des Beatles résonne en fond. Des murmures complices parsemés d’éclats de rire. Les grandes fenêtres ouvertes soufflent une brise estivale dans la pièce. Les voix se font taquines. Une main glisse sur un ventre rebondi avec tendresse._

__ On appellera pas notre fille Lucy… Murmure la silhouette floue avec un éclat de rire._   
__ Pourquoi pas ? C’est notre chanson ! S’insurge une voix masculine._   
__ Parce que c’est aussi le L de LSD ! Tu veux que notre fille devienne une junkie, c’est ça ?_   
__ Ok, non. Mais c’est quand même super cool comme nom !_   
__ Je vais y réfléchir…_   
__ Promis ?_   
__ Promis._

_La promesse est scellée par un baiser qui a le goût de la fin de l’été._

Puis soudain, le silence, les ténèbres. Encore. Il tombait en ruine. Il s’écroulait encore. Le cycle recommençait perpétuellement. Il se sentit lentement lâcher prise. A quoi bon lutter ? Il finissait toujours par se consumer à la fin. Alors il se laissa lentement aller aux ténèbres. Mais un son, une voix lointaine perça l’opacité des ténèbres et l’en empêcha. Comme le rayon de soleil qu’il avait eu la naïveté d’imaginer plus tôt, elle se faufila au travers des nuages noirs, juste assez pour lui accorder une petite étincelle de lumière.

_ Respire. Dit la voix au loin. Respire, Yann.

Alors, il obéit et prit une douloureuse inspiration, réveillant ses poumons meurtris. Mais la voix sembla satisfaite et le félicita, l’incitant à recommencer. Yann obtempéra docilement, se sentant soudain comme un enfant à qui on apprend à nager.

_ Allez, inspire et expire. C’est bien. Murmurait la voix.

Lentement, les ténèbres se dissipèrent et le quadragénaire reprit peu à peu conscience du monde qui l’entourait. Il sentit d’abord la brise nocturne dans ses cheveux, puis des mains chaudes sur son visage, bougeant en rythme avec la voix douce, effaçant ses larmes. Puis sa vue redevint nette et le plongea directement dans deux orbes bruns brillants d’inquiétude. Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître leur propriétaire.

_ Martin. Souffla-il.  
_ Je suis là, Yann. C’est fini maintenant.

Ces simples mots finirent de ramener Yann à la conscience et lui firent ressentir toute la fatigue qui s’écrasa soudain sur lui, il se sentait comme vidé, comme si ses émotions étaient toutes sorties de lui et n’avaient laissé qu’un champ de ruines derrière elles.

_ Je suis tellement fatigué. Murmura-il.  
_ Ne t’en fais pas, je vais te ramener chez toi. Ça va aller. Chuchota Martin, en passant ses bras sous ses aisselles pour le relever.

Yann se laissa faire, obéissant comme un pantin désarticulé.

Martin passa sous le bras de Yann, pour le guider vers la route. Il était bien trop léger pour que ça soit normal, mais Martin se dit qu’il songerait à cela plus tard et se dépêcha de monter dans le taxi qu’il avait appelé pour eux. Il cala le plus vieux contre son épaule et donna l’adresse. Yann semblait être perdu dans un brouillard opaque, les yeux entre-ouverts et marmonnant des phrases incohérentes. Martin caressa gentiment son dos pour le rassurer, lui montrer qu’il était là.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour atteindre l’appartement de Yann. La montée dans l’ascenseur fût plus compliquée car Yann semblait réticent à quitter ses bras, mais Martin réussit finalement à l’allonger sur son lit. Il le débarrassa délicatement de ses chaussures, de son pantalon et de son pull, avant de le glisser le plus doucement possible sous la couette. Il s’assit ensuite près de lui et remit en place quelques mèches folles sur son front. Le geste sembla réveiller un peu Yann qui plongea son regard dans le sien, Martin suspendit sa caresse, un peu inquiet de la réaction du plus vieux. Il se contenta simplement de le fixer un long moment, les yeux remplis d’une peur et d’une tristesse qui brisèrent le coeur de Martin.

_ Tu vas t’en aller toi aussi ? Murmura Yann si bas que le châtain crût avoir rêvé. Comme les autres ?

Martin eut le souffle coupé par cette voix brisée. La vie semblait l’avoir accablé beaucoup trop et le plus jeune ne savait pas d’où venait cet instinct féroce qui le poussait toujours vers Yann et qui lui disait de le protéger, mais il comptait bien le suivre.

_ Non. Je suis là, Yann. Et je resterais aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Promit-il en se glissant à son tour sous la couette.

Yann vint immédiatement se blottir contre lui, attiré comme un aimant, et referma les yeux, replongeant aussitôt dans l’obscurité de ses songes. Martin resserra sa prise autour de lui et se promit de ne pas abandonner cet homme. Ce n’était pas juste un instinct protecteur, c’était une attirance à tous les niveaux, et plus les secondes passaient plus Martin sentait qu’il ne serait difficile d’en revenir. Il tombait trop vite et trop fort, mais si c’était le risque qu’il devait prendre pour rester aux côtés de cet homme, alors il ne prenait sans hésiter.

Ça faisait un moment qu’il le guettait du coin de l’oeil dans le bar. Un mois, peut-être deux. Il avait été fasciné par lui, par la tristesse et par l’amertume qui se dégageait de lui, mais aussi par son regard acéré sur les autres, comme s’ils lisaient en eux d’un simple coup d’oeil. Et maintenant qu’il s’était approché un peu plus, il découvrait énormément de détails qui l’attiraient toujours plus: son humour cynique et mordant, sa force de caractère, son affection évidente pour sa fille… Chaque pas qu’il faisait dans sa direction l’empêchait un peu plus de reculer. De toute façon, il n’en avait pas l’intention. Sur ces pensées, Martin passa délicatement une main dans la chevelure grisonnante du vieux, cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou et se laissa endormir par son odeur rassurante.

***

C’est le bruit de la porte d’entrée qui réveilla Martin. Il ouvrit un oeil, prenant quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il était et qui était le bel homme contre lui. Il sourit tendrement en voyant que Yann ne l’avait pas lâché et qu’il s’accrochait toujours fermement à lui. Il caressa doucement sa joue, mais il releva rapidement la tête en entendant des pas dans le salon. Qui était là ? Yann ne vivait pas seul ? Ne voulant pas prendre le risque que l’on réveille Yann, Martin s’extirpa délicatement de l’étreinte du quadragénaire et après s’être un peu arrangé se rendit dans la cuisine d’où le bruit venait. Il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune adolescente portant plusieurs sacs en plastique. Il se rappela l’avoir déjà croisé brièvement en sortant de chez Yann la dernière fois. En le voyant, les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent de confusion puis rapidement d’une autre émotion plus menaçante.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Où est mon père ? Gronda-elle en faisant un pas en arrière.

Oh. C’était donc elle. Martin prit un instant pour l’observer. La jeune fille ne ressemblait pas vraiment à son père. En revanche, elle semblait être le portrait craché de sa mère, à en croire la photo sur la table de nuit de Yann. Son visage blanc et doux, parsemé de taches de rousseur était encadré d'épaisses boucles rousses qui tombaient en cascade sur ses fines épaules. Ses lèvres pleines étaient recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvres carmin qui soulignait son regard gris ardoise, ultime preuve de la paternité de Yann. Voyant qu’elle conservait sa posture défensive, Martin leva les mains en l’air en signe d’apaisement.

_ Il dort. Il a une nuit un peu compliquée… Commença-il.

Toute trace de colère disparut instantanément de son visage, remplacée par la peur et l’inquiétude.

_ Est-ce qu’il a fait une crise d’angoisse ? Demanda-elle d’une voix blanche.  
_ Oui. Soupira Martin.

Un soupir inquiet s’échappa des lèvres maquillées et la jeune fille amorça un mouvement pour se diriger vers la chambre. Martin la retint par le bras, presque par réflexe. Ce n’était peut-être pas sa meilleure idée de se mettre entre Yann et sa fille, mais il ne voulait pas que l’on perturbe le repos de Yann. Il en avait bien trop besoin.

_ Il va bien. La rassura-il. Il a vraiment besoin de dormir.

La jeune fille dégagea son bras assez brusquement jetant un regard méfiant et colérique à Martin. Elle avait définitivement hérité d’autres choses que des yeux de Yann.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-elle à nouveau.

La question était bien entendue légitime, mais Martin ne sut pas vraiment comment y répondre. Qu’était-il pour Yann ? Un coup d’un soir, une connaissance, un dérangement ? Martin choisit de partir sur quelque chose de neutre.

_ Martin Weill. Je suis un ami de ton père.  
_ Mon père n’a pas d’amis. Dit froidement l’adolescente avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Martin fronça les sourcils, sentant qu’il y avait une histoire là-dessous. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Le châtain se promit de creuser davantage cette histoire plus tard avec Yann. S’ils se revoyaient. Il espérait que oui. Mais tout dépendrait de Yann. Et ce n’était pas à sa fille d’en décider.

_ Et bien maintenant, il en a un. Déclara fermement Martin, soutenant le regard de la rouquine.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, mais sembla se radoucir un peu, comme impressionnée par son assurance, même si elle n’était pas complètement convaincue.

_ Je m’occupe de lui maintenant. Murmura-elle. Vous pouvez y aller.

Ce n’était pas une suggestion. Martin hésita à résister mais il n’avait vraiment pas envie de se disputer avec la fille de Yann. Il opina alors du chef et se dirigea vers la chambre de Yann pour récupérer ses affaires. Le plus vieux semblait toujours profondément endormi, paisible pour une fois. Il se serait bien attardé quelques minutes pour l’observer, mais il sentait la jeune fille le guetter du salon. Il enfila donc ses chaussures et sa veste, puis attrapa un crayon et du papier et griffonna un mot qu’il laissa sur la table de nuit. Il revint dans le salon sous le regard attentif de l’adolescente qui le surveillait les bras croisés. Il la salua d’un hochement de tête avant de quitter l’appartement, s’en voulant immédiatement d’avoir brisé sa promesse faite à Yann, la veille.

***

Yann fût réveillé par une douce caresse sur sa joue. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et eut un geste surpris en découvrant sa fille, assise sur le bord de son lit. Il fronça les sourcils alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. Il jeta un oeil autour de lui, cherchant Martin du regard, mais il n’était visiblement pas là. Il se fustigea pour le pincement au coeur qu’il ressentit à ce constat.

_ Comment tu te sens ? Demanda doucement sa fille.

Il se sentait fatigué. La fatigue physique l’avait quitté mais la fatigue émotionnelle était toujours pesante. Il se demanda s’il arrêterait un jour de la ressentir sur ses épaules.

_ Je vais bien, Lucy. Lui assura-il en se redressant, n’aimant pas qu’elle le voit aussi vulnérable.

Le prénom roula sur sa langue et fit remonter pendant quelques secondes les angoisses qui avaient animé ses songes. Il les chassa d’un battement de cil. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il avait fait une crise d’angoisse devant Martin et que ce dernier avait dû prendre soin de lui… Il était pitoyable. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver à nouveau. Il n’avait pas signé pour ça. Il voulait juste du bon temps, du sexe et Yann lui tombait dessus avec ses angoisses, son deuil et sa dépression. Il retint un soupir. Si une partie de lui était, malgré son déni, attirée par Martin, il ne pouvait pas lui faire porter ce fardeau.

_ Ton ami est parti. Il a laissé un mot. Murmura Lucy, en désignant un bout de papier soigneusement plié sur la table de nuit.  
_ Merci. Fit Yann en y jetant un oeil, mais n’osant pas l’ouvrir devant sa fille.

Elle sembla le comprendre car elle se leva après quelques secondes.

_ Je vais aller nous préparer à manger. Repose-toi. Murmura-elle en embrassant délicatement sa joue et en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Yann la regarda partir, en rejetant ses cheveux roux derrière ses épaules. De dos, on aurait pu croire que c’était sa mère. L’homme arracha rapidement son regard à cette vision, ne voulant pas réveiller les ténèbres cadenassées dans son esprit si vite. Il attrapa le bout de papier et le déplia minutieusement comme s’il avait une missive de la plus haute importance entre les mains.

_Hey Yann,_   
_J’espère que tu te sens mieux._   
_Repose-toi, tu en as besoin._   
_Je serai bien resté, mais ta fille semble être aussi grognonne que toi ;)_   
_Appelle-moi._   
_Martin_

Un numéro de téléphone était écrit en dessous. Pendant quelques secondes, Yann se surprit à sourire mais comme à chaque fois, les ténèbres revinrent le hanter. Il ne pouvait pas devenir ce fardeau pour Martin. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il méritait mieux. Il lui plaisait certes, mais c’était probablement mieux s’ils s’arrêtaient là. Ce n’était pas comme si Yann était capable d’entretenir une relation amoureuse. Ni n’importe quelle relation. Il laissa donc le papier se chiffonner dans son poing serré avant de le laisser tomber au sol et de se rallonger avec un soupir résigné.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette nouvelle nuit !  
> La troisième devrait pas tarder non plus :)  
> N'hésitez pas à m'adresser vos critiques, plaintes et tout autre forme de messages :p
> 
> A bientôt


	3. Nuit III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On en apprend davantage sur le passé de Yann...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà ! Désolé pour les quelques jours de retard !  
> Voilà la troisième nuit, j'espère que vous aimerez.  
> On en apprend plus sur le passé de Yann, sur son histoire, j'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre !
> 
> On se voit en bas !

_Yann, droit dans son costume noir, guettait avec excitation l’autre bout de l’allée, ignorant tous les gens autour de lui. Après ce qui lui parut des heures, une jeune femme vêtue d’une simple robe blanche, ses boucles rousses au vent seulement ornées de quelques fleurs blanches, fit son apparition à l’autre bout de l’allée au bras de son père. Elle lui envoya un immense sourire alors qu’elle avançait sur le rythme de la musique. Yann regretta aussitôt d’avoir choisi une musique si lente. Il aurait voulu qu’elle coure vers lui. Elle sembla percevoir son impatience car elle fronça le nez affectueusement en arrivant à sa hauteur._

__ Bonsoir beau brun. Lança-elle avec légèreté._

_Yann rit et ne perdit pas une seconde pour la prendre par la main, remerciant son père du regard, et la tirer près de lui, devant la maire._

__ Bonsoir jeune demoiselle. Finit par répondre Yann sur le même ton._

_La maire leur jeta un regard attendri avant de commencer son discours habituel sur le mariage. Les futurs époux l’écoutaient à peine, trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux, complètement enfermés dans leur bulle. Quand la maire posa la question, le jeune homme fût surpris par l’émotion qui lui serra la gorge, lorsqu’il répondit:_

__ Je le veux._

_La maire se tourna alors vers sa fiancée avec un grand sourire. Yann serra ses mains un peu plus fort, attendant sa réponse, mais rien ne vint. Le silence s’était soudainement abattu sur eux. Yann l’interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne répondait pas. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard navré. Le ciel s’assombrit, et un cri perçant retentit dans les ténèbres qui engloutissait tout autour d’eux. Yann s’accrocha aux mains blanches de sa promise. Reste. S’il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas. La jeune femme soupira, résignée._

__ Pardonne-moi, Yann. Souffla-elle avant de disparaître à son tour dans les ombres._

Une inspiration terrifiée passa ses lèvres au moment où il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Ses doigts s’accrochèrent aux draps avec la même force qu’aux mains de la mariée. Il fallut quelques minutes à Yann pour reprendre son souffle et prendre conscience que cette scène horrible n’avait été que le fruit de sa mémoire et de ses songes. Une fois le choc passé, il se laissa retomber lourdement contre le matelas avec un soupir.

Depuis sa crise d’angoisse, une dizaine de jours plus tôt, les cauchemars s’étaient fait de plus en plus fréquents. Ils avaient toujours été réguliers, mais rarement aussi présents. Yann se frotta vigoureusement le visage, espérant ainsi disperser les pensées sombres qui l’empêchaient de sortir de son lit. Les derniers jours avaient été compliqués, plus que d’habitude. C’était comme si la crise d’angoisse avait ravivé une plaie qui ne s’était jamais de toute façon refermée. Sa vie ressemblait à un cycle entre des moments où il parvenait à se maintenir péniblement à flot, à faire abstraction des ténèbres et d’autres moments où il coulait, toujours plus profond. Si profond qu’un jour, il finirait par ne jamais remonter à la surface…

Yann renonça définitivement à sortir de son lit et se pelotonna un peu plus sous la couette. Son portable vibra sur la table de nuit, probablement Lucy, elle s’inquiétait beaucoup depuis la semaine passée. Elle était la seule à l’appeler de toute façon. Yann choisit de le laisser vibrer. Il n’avait vraiment pas la force de répondre. Même s’il savait que ça ne ferait que l’inquiéter davantage. Il referma les yeux, espérant retrouver le sommeil et un sommeil paisible cette fois. De toute façon, les cauchemars seraient toujours préférables à celui qu’il vivait depuis quatre ans.

***

Martin écoutait distraitement Hugo lui raconter son dernier voyage en Espagne. Il vérifia pour la énième fois son téléphone, geste qui n’échappa pas au mari de son meilleur ami.

_ De qui tu attends un message ? Demanda le frisé avec un sourire amusé.  
_ Hein ? Fit Martin en relevant les yeux, feignant l’innocence.  
_ C’est vrai que tu passes ton temps à regarder ton portable. Confirma Hugo. Et puis tu as vraiment la tête ailleurs, ces derniers temps…  
_ Tu vois quelqu’un ? Interrogea sournoisement Vincent.

Les deux époux fixèrent Martin avec un regard conspirateur. Il rit doucement face à ce tableau.

_ Pas vraiment. Finit-il par avouer. Enfin… On s’est vu deux fois mais il ne m’a jamais rappelé… C’est un peu compliqué.  
_ Mmmmm… fit Vincent pensif. Peut-être qu’il a besoin de temps ?  
_ Peut-être. Soupira Martin, sachant que ce n’était pas vraiment ça.

Yann n’était pas du genre à rappeler quelqu’un et à montrer qu’il avait besoin de quelqu’un d’autre. Martin avait bien compris qu’il détestait laisser tomber son masque de pierre et se montrer vulnérable. C’était probablement une des raisons pour lequel, il ne rappelait pas Martin. Le jeune homme aurait bien insisté, mais il savait que s’il voulait construire quelque chose avec Yann, un jour, il fallait que cela vienne de lui. Il fallait que Yann le laisse entrer dans sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être inquiet. Yann lui avait tout de suite plu, aucun doute là-dessus, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Mais il n’avait pas prévu de s’attacher si vite. Et c’était cette affection qu’il avait pour lui qui le laissait croire que Yann allait finir par appeler. Il ne perdrait pas espoir toute de suite. Yann valait la peine qu’il attende encore un peu.

***

Yann s’était habillé et avait migré vers le canapé. Il estimait que c’était déjà une petite victoire. Il avait allumé la télé espérant qu’elle fasse taire les voix assourdissantes dans sa tête. Il regardait donc sans vraiment se concentrer une émission de cuisine stupide en fumant une cigarette. Malheureusement ses pensées ne mirent pas longtemps avant de naviguer à nouveau vers le passé.

_Un jour de pluie à la fin du mois d’octobre. Leurs corps nus entremêlés sous la couette, leurs souffles encore un peu courts. Les étincelles de la première fois dans leurs yeux. Une caresse tendre sur sa joue. Un sourire._

__ Je ne regrette pas d’avoir accepté ce café au final._

_Yann pouffa._

__ J’ai bien cru que tu allais m’étrangler quand je t’ai proposé, pourtant._

_Elle rit à son tour._

__ C’est vrai. Mais au final, tu ne peux être pas aussi agaçant que je l’avais imaginé._   
__ Ah oui ? Fit-il en caressant la peau de son cou, taquin. Je me demande ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ?_   
__ Mmmmm, aucune idée._

_Yann gronda, provoquant à nouveau l’hilarité de la jeune femme, avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres à nouveau._

Yann dût prendre une grande inspiration pour renfermer ce souvenir-là dans un coin de sa tête. Il n’avait plus l’habitude de les laisser l’atteindre ainsi. Ils finissaient toujours de la même façon, aussi heureux soient-ils. Un matin de décembre, les cris, le sang, les ténèbres. Le quadragénaire écrasa sa cigarette et se prit le visage entre les mains. Il avait envie de se frapper la tête contre les murs jusqu’à ce que les souvenirs en sortent. Ils ne le laissaient jamais en paix, même pas dans son sommeil. Il sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler légèrement et serra les poings tentant d’empêcher la crise imminente.

La sonnette de la porte d’entrée le surprit suffisamment pour le détourner ses pensées noires. Il expira bruyamment et se leva pour aller ouvrir, se demandant qui avait bien pu faire le déplacement jusqu’ici. Ils ne voyaient que deux options et l’une d’elles fit s’emballer son coeur, mais pas d’angoisse cette fois.

Il s’avéra cependant qu’il avait tort. Charlotte, celle qui avait été, fût un temps, sa meilleure amie, se tenait timidement sur le seuil.

_ Hey. Lança-elle en tentant de cacher sa nervosité. Je passais pas là alors…

Yann leva aussitôt un sourcil dubitatif face aux propos de son amie. Ils ne s’étaient pas vu depuis presque un an, il imaginait difficilement qu’elle se pointe ici spontanément, surtout après la dernière conversation qu’ils avaient eue. Charlotte sembla comprendre qu’il ne la croyait pas et soupira.

_ Ok… Il se pourrait que Lucy m’ai appelé… Avoua-elle piteusement. Elle était inquiète et…

Yann soupira à son tour. Il aurait probablement dû répondre au téléphone… Si elle avait appelé Charlotte, c’était qu’elle devait être vraiment inquiète. Pourtant, il avait été dans des états bien pires par le passé.

_ Entre. Finit-il par dire à Charlotte.

La femme soupira de soulagement, pensant sûrement que Yann allait la renvoyer. Une vague de culpabilité s’empara de lui. Il guida la brune dans le salon et ils s’assirent sur le canapé. Un silence gênant prit rapidement place. Charlotte semblait mal à l’aise, comme si elle était en présence d’une bête sauvage qu’elle ne savait pas comment dompter et Yann la comprenait. Les dernières fois qu’il l’avait vu, elle avait toujours essayé de l’aider et lui s’était contenté de la rejeter avec violence, ne voulant pas de sa pitié. C’était ainsi qu’il s’était retrouvé seul. Il avait perdu sa femme, son boulot, puis sa fille, puis ses amis un par un, s’enfermant dans sa peine, plutôt que de faire les efforts nécessaires pour la combattre. Il savait tout cela, mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’il arrivait à y changer quelque chose. N’y tenant plus, Yann brisa le silence.

_ Comment vous allez, Ali et toi ? Demanda-il timidement.

Charlotte sembla presque surprise qu’il lui adresse la parole.

_ On va bien. Murmura-elle. Tu lui manques. Tu nous manques.

Il n’y avait pas de reproche dans la voix de son amie, seulement de la tendresse et cela le fit se sentir avec plus mal. Il ne répondit néanmoins pas à la demande muette de son amie, celle de revenir vers eux. Il ne pouvait pas les entraîner dans le tourbillon noir de sa vie. Il ne pouvait infliger cela à personne. Il le faisait déjà trop avec sa fille.

_ Lucy a dit que tu n’allais pas très bien… Elle s’inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Tenta la brune.  
_ Je sais. Soupira Yann. Mais je vais bien. Enfin pas pire que d’habitude.

Il n’avait même pas besoin de cacher le fait qu’il était dans un état désastreux, c’était le cas depuis quatre ans de toute façon. Rien de neuf. Mais au fond de lui, il savait quelque chose avait changé.

Ce n’était pas seulement les effets secondaires de la crise d’angoisse qui le replongeaient un peu plus profond dans les ombres. Non, c’était autre chose. Martin. Martin qui faisait remuer en lui quelque chose qu’il croyait mort depuis longtemps, Martin qu’il n’avait vu que deux fois et qui pourtant obsédait ses pensées quand celles-ci n’étaient pas aveuglées par le spleen, Martin qui représentait une lueur d’espoir, une main tendue, prêt à le tirer vers la surface.

Mais comment la saisir quand on sait la violence avec laquelle on peut retomber, quand on sait combien de personnes on peut faire couler avec soi ? Il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il avait changé quelque chose en lui, mais il n’arrivait pas vraiment à dire si c’était une bonne chose ou non.

_ Elle a parlé d’un garçon… Lança innocemment Charlotte.

Yann poussa un soupir exaspéré. Sa fille ne savait décidément pas tenir sa langue.

_ C’est rien. Juste un coup d’un soir. Dit Yann d’une voix neutre.

Il savait qu’elle savait. Même s’ils ne s’étaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle le connaissait par coeur.

_ Il te plaît ? Demanda-elle, retombant avec une facilité déconcertante dans la légèreté des échanges qu’ils auraient eus quelques années plus tôt.

Yann soupira. La question était bien trop simple, pour la complexité de ce qu’il ressentait. Evidemment qu’il l’attirait. Sinon il n’aurait pas couché avec lui, et il n’aurait pas autant de mal à se le sortir de la tête. Il devait également avouer que sa présence était apaisante et qu’il n’était pas aussi difficile de lui parler qu’aux autres. Mais… Il y avait lui. Il y avait elle.

_ Non… Je ne sais pas. Finit par lâcher Yann, un peu surpris par ses propres mots.  
_ Peut-être qu’il est temps de donner une deuxième chance à l’amour… Suggéra prudemment Charlotte.

Yann se raidit et serra les poings, ce que son amie ne manqua pas.

_ Charlotte… Gronda-il, ne voulant pas qu’elle aille sur ce terrain.  
_ Ecoute, Yann. Dit-elle fermement. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en colère mais je ne peux pas me taire non plus. Tu ne peux pas t’enfermer indéfiniment. Il va falloir que tu lâches prise à un moment ou un autre…  
_ Tais-toi. Supplia Yann dans un souffle.  
_ Tu ne peux pas continuer à tout retenir à l’intérieur de toi ! Ça ne marche pas comme ça Yann. Il faut que ça sorte. Pour que tu puisses avancer. Continua-elle, presque suppliante. Elle est partie, Yann.

Les derniers mots firent céder les dernières résistances de l’homme qui se leva brutalement.

_ Ça suffit ! Cria Yann. Pour quoi faire ? Sans elle, ça n’a aucun sens !

Charlotte se figea. Elle savait très bien que ça allait finir comme ça, c’était comme ça que ça s’était terminé la dernière fois, mais ça n’en était pas moins douloureux à chaque fois. Elle soupira et se leva à son tour.

_ Peut-être que tu en trouveras un. Souffla-elle d’une voix étranglée. Tu mérites d’en trouver un. Au revoir Yann.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et quitta l’appartement sans demander son reste. Dès que la porte claqua, Yann se sentit submergé par les émotions. Il avait encore fait fuir les gens qui l’aimaient, c’était sa spécialité. Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues et ne cherchant même pas à lutter contre les tremblements qui s’emparaient de son corps. Il se contenta de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, espérant que la crise ne serait pas trop longue.

***

Martin scrutait chaque figure dans le bar, espérant que celle de Yann apparaisse soudainement de nulle part. Il avait accepté de sortir avec ses amis pour se vider la tête mais surtout parce qu’il espérait secrètement que Yann soit là, mais ça n’était pas le cas. La table qu’il occupait habituellement était prise par un couple de jeunes filles riant aux éclats. Martin soupira.

Il allait donc falloir l’oublier. Il ne pouvait pas s’accrocher indéfiniment à cette fascination, cette attirance pour cet homme. Il pourrait très bien se pointer à sa porte, mais ça ne servirait à rien si Yann ne voulait pas vraiment qu’il soit là. Il avait pourtant cru que Yann partageait ce sentiment, ce besoin d’être proche l’un de l’autre. Peut-être qu’il l’avait combattu si fort qu’il avait fini par disparaître, peut-être qu’il ne l’avait jamais ressenti… Martin soupira et commanda un nouveau verre sous l’oeil attentif de son amie, Valentine.

_ Des soucis ? Demanda-elle doucement.  
_ Rien de grave. La rassura Martin en trinquant avec elle.

***

Yann avait craqué. D’habitude, il arrivait à se retenir, mais pas ce soir. Sa dispute avec Charlotte suivie par une nouvelle crise d’angoisse avait détruit toute force de retenue. Alors, il avait craqué. Il avait ouvert la bouteille de whisky qu’il cachait au fond d’un tiroir de sa commode, là où sa fille ne chercherait pas. Il n’avait pas la force de combattre les ténèbres et le spleen ce soir. Il voulait laisser l’alcool lui brûler la gorge et faire disparaître les souvenirs, les angoisses et les espoirs.

Il était allongé à même le plancher de sa chambre, regardant les étoiles s’allumer par la fenêtre, une cigarette aux lèvres, son verre près de lui. Il se rappela des légendes que lui racontait sa mère quand il était enfant, peu de temps après la mort de son père.

Elle lui montrait les étoiles et lui expliquait que chacune d’entre elles était une âme envolée, qui continuait de briller pour rassurer ses proches. Quelle connerie. Il n’avait pas besoin de cette lumière à la con. Il avait besoin d’elle, de sa voix, de ses bras. Il n’en avait rien à faire de la lumière, elle était de toute façon trop faible et ténue pour disperser les nuages sombres autour de lui. Il avait besoin d’un putain de soleil. De son soleil.

Il prit rageusement une gorgée de whisky, trouvant qu’il pensait encore beaucoup trop à son goût. Les souvenirs étaient toujours là, ils dansaient sous ses paupières closes, lui arrachant quelques larmes brûlantes qui s’écrasaient dans un son mat sur les lattes du plancher.

_Les pleurs d’un bébé. Yann a toujours détesté ce son et pourtant à ce moment précis, il n’a jamais été aussi émerveillé de sa vie. Il regarde l’amour de sa vie lui tendre le minuscule être emmitouflé dans une serviette, asphyxié de joie. Elle lui sourit gentiment, l’invitant à la prendre. Le jeune père s’approche maladroitement et soulève l’enfant en suivant les conseils de sa femme. Il plonge son regard dans les yeux gris-bleu qui, il le sait, sont une copie des siens. Son regard se brouille de larmes. Il se tourne vers la femme, allongée près de lui._

__ On a fait ça ? Nous ? S’extasie-il._   
__ Oui. Confirme sa femme, les yeux brillants de larmes. On a fait ça, Yann._

_Il n’arrive plus à respirer tant il est ému. Il s’assoie sur le lit et embrasse passionnément sa femme qui répond avec tout autant de ferveur._

__ On est incroyable alors… Souffle le père en regardant sa toute petite fille s’endormir dans ses bras._   
__ Tu en doutais ? Rit la rouquine._   
__ Pas une seule seconde, mon amour. Lui promet l’homme._   
__ Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois que Lucy est un prénom super. Tant pis si elle devient accro à la LSD. Avoue la jeune femme, sous les yeux conquis de son mari._   
__ Je t’aime. Murmure Yann pour toute réponse. Je t’aime tellement._   
__ Je t’aime aussi. Chuchote la jeune femme._

Un sanglot s’échappa de sa bouche. Il tenta de l’étouffer en vain. Pourquoi une si belle histoire s’était-elle terminée de cette manière ? Il était fatigué de porter cette peine, tellement fatigué de l’angoisse, du manque, de la solitude et de la douleur. Il roula sur le côté, tentant de calmer ses pleurs et ses yeux tombèrent sur un bout de papier froissé, négligemment jeté au sol quelques jours plus tôt. Un simple bout de papier qui représentait un espoir… Peut-être qu’il pouvait le saisir. Juste pour ce soir, juste pour que sa voix fasse taire les cris dans sa tête. Juste pour une fois, se reposer dans ses bras. Juste cette fois. Il était trop fatigué. Il voulait juste une pause. Juste souffler le temps d’une nuit. Rien qu’une. Il ne l’emporterait pas avec lui, mais il voulait juste l’avoir une dernière fois.

Avant que l’angoisse ne le saisisse à nouveau, Yann prit le papier entre ses mains, le déplia et composa le numéro de portable noté en bas, les doigts tremblants. Il porta le combiné à son oreille, une partie de lui suppliant le jeune homme de répondre, l’autre priant pour qu’il ne le fasse pas. Il était tard. Il ne répondrait pas de toute façon. Que lui aurait-il dit ? Mais au bout de trois tonalités, une voix se fit entendre:

_ Allô ?

Yann sentit son coeur exploser mais il n’arrivait pas savoir de quelle émotion il s’agissait.

_ Martin… Souffla-il sa voix se brisant sur ce simple mot.  
_ Yann. Murmura Martin, surpris. Est-ce que ça va ?

Yann voulut lui dire que ça allait, que tout allait bien, qu’il s’était trompé de numéro. Il devait l’éloigner de lui, ne pas le faire sombrer avec lui. Mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent tout autre.

_ Non. Je suis fatigué… Si fatigué… Sanglota-il pitoyablement.  
_ J’arrive. Dit le plus jeune, simplement, fermement, avant de raccrocher.

 

***

Il ne fallut pas plus de quinze minutes à Martin pour s’excuser auprès de ses amis et courir du bar jusque chez Yann. Il arriva essoufflé devant son appartement et frappa sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. C’était comme un instinct. Yann avait besoin de lui.

N’obtenant aucune réponse, il décida d’entrer. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre, se disant que Yann serait probablement à l’intérieur. Il sentit quelque chose se tordre violemment en lui, en voyant l’homme allongé sur le sol, immobile. Pendant quelques secondes, il imagina le pire. Mais Yann releva finalement la tête, levant un regard larmoyant vers lui. Martin tomba à genoux près de lui, encore saisi par la vision qu’il venait d’avoir.

_ Yann… Chuchota-il en venant caresser son visage presque par automatisme.

L’homme trembla un peu sous la caresse. Martin remarqua le verre et la bouteille non loin de lui et soupira.

_ Tu vas te faire mal au dos. Murmura Martin en l’installant en positon assise.

Yann se redressa avec l’aide de Martin et se laissa presque tomber contre lui. Il profita d’avoir Martin près de lui pour passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serrer fort contre lui, inspirant son odeur et savourant la chaleur de son corps.  
Il ne pensait pas qu’il lui avait manqué autant. Il ne pensait pas qu’il avait autant besoin de cet inconnu. Martin se laissa aller à l’étreinte avec un soupir d’aise. Il se décala un peu de peur d’écraser Yann mais resta néanmoins collé à lui. Il passa affectueusement sa main dans ses cheveux comme il l’avait déjà fait plusieurs reprises les nuits précédentes.

_ Parle-moi, Yann. Supplia-il presque.  
_ Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça. Soupira Yann contre son épaule.  
_ Je te promets que tu te sentiras mieux après. Dis-moi, qu’est-ce qui te ronge ? Qu’est-ce qui te fait souffrir à ce point ?

Yann ferma douloureusement les yeux comme si cela pouvait le protéger de la douleur qui s’emparait de lui. Mais malgré la souffrance, il avait envie de parler, de tout raconter à Martin. Il ne le jugerait pas lui, non il le serrerait dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait pas le noyer avec lui… Finalement le besoin de parler l’emporta sur son conflit intérieur et, l’alcool dans son sang aidant un peu, les mots qui étaient coincés dans sa gorge depuis si longtemps s’échappèrent.

_ Elle s’est suicidée, Martin… Murmura le quadragénaire dans un souffle.

Martin ferma douloureusement les yeux à son tour, imaginant la peine que devait ressentir Yann, et resserra ses bras autour de lui mais ne l’interrompit pas.

_ Et le pire… C’est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Continua-il. On était heureux. Du moins je le croyais… On travaillait beaucoup mais on trouvait toujours du temps pour nous, pour Lucy… Mais tout est parti en fumée. Un jour de décembre…

Il se tut un instant comme pour se préparer à sortir les mots de sa gorge. Martin caressa doucement la base de sa nuque pour l’encourager. Il comprenait maintenant que Yann n’était pas simplement accablé par la peine mais également par la culpabilité.

_ Elle s’est jetée du cinquième étage… Par la fenêtre de notre chambre… Juste comme ça… C’était fini… Je suis arrivée quinze minutes après ça… Ils y avaient tellement de gens devant l’immeuble, les pompiers, c’était la panique… Je me suis demandé ce qui se passait… Je me suis approché… Et… Elle était là… J’aurai dû voir que… J’aurai dû…

Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot, Martin ne perdit pas une seconde et embrassa son front en lui chuchotant quelques mots apaisants, comme il l’avait fait lors de leur première nuit. Yann sembla se calmer et poursuivit son récit.

_ Tout est devenu sombre à partir de là… Lucy était… Tout le monde… Personne ne comprenait… J’ai essayé de savoir pourquoi… Pourquoi elle m’avait laissé… Mais je ne l’ai jamais su… Et je ne le saurai jamais… J’ai commencé à sombrer à partir de là… Les crises d’angoisse ont commencé… C’était ma gosse qui me calmait, bordel… Alors que j’aurai dû être là pour la soutenir, j’aurai dû être son pilier… Et j’ai échoué… Il m’arrivait de boire de temps en temps… Jamais quand Lucy était là, mais ça aidait parfois. Mes beaux-parents trouvaient que je n’étais pas apte à m’occuper d’elle, que j’étais alcoolique. Alors ils ont voulu obtenir sa garde… Ils l’ont eu… Ils ne m’ont jamais pardonné la mort de leur fille.

Martin sentit la colère s’emparer de lui. Il en voulait à ses beaux-parents qu’ils ne connaissaient même pas pour avoir fait souffrir Yann encore davantage.

_ J’ai sombré un peu plus profond, j’ai perdu mon boulot peu de temps après… Soupira Yann. Puis je me suis isolé, j’ai fait fuir mes amis avec mes colères, ils ont fini par en avoir marre de moi et partir… Et me voilà… Seul et brisé. Quand on s’est installé dans les ténèbres, on en revient pas. Et tout est de ma faute.

Le plus jeune se redressa un peu pour regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

_ Tu n’es pas seul. Et je te promets qu’il y a une fin à ses ténèbres. Chuchota-il.  
_ Tu ne comprends pas, Martin… Tu me plais. Tellement. Mais tu ne devrais pas être ici. Je suis une épave dans les abysses et elle est l’ancre qui me maintiendra toujours au fond. Jamais je ne m’en détacherai. Et je ne peux pas te laisser sombrer avec moi. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

Le châtain fut attendri par l’inquiétude de Yann, mais il en faudrait plus pour le faire fuir. Il prit le visage du traducteur entre ses mains et chuchota:

_ Je ne te demanderai jamais de l’oublier. Je te demande juste une chance. Juste d’entrouvrir la porte. Je ne me laisserai pas couler et je ne te laisserai pas t’enfoncer dans les abysses non plus.

Et Yann, vidé par ses confessions, les yeux larmoyants, eut envie de le croire. Laisser sortir tout cela lui avait fait plus de bien qu’il ne l’imaginait, même s’il en était exténué. Le poids était toujours là sur sa poitrine, l’étau serrait toujours son coeur, mais il semblait qu’il avait perdu quelques grammes. Yann avait envie de s’abandonner à cet insolent jeune homme qui lui promettait tant. Qu’avait-il à perdre à part ce qu’il restait de lui-même ?

_ Je vais y réfléchir. Finit par murmurer Yann.

Martin déposa un baiser au sommet de son crâne.

_ Merci.  
_ Par contre, il va falloir faire quelque chose au sujet de ta relation ma fille. Je sais pas ce que t’as fait mais elle te déteste. Chuchota Yann avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Le châtain rit doucement et Yann finit par s’endormir bercer par ce rire et par les vibrations qu’il provoquait dans sa poitrine.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ;)
> 
> Bien sûr que Charlotte-la-queen est là ;p Et elle reviendra !  
> J'espère que ca vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ça en commentaire.
> 
> La nuit IV risque de mettre un peu plus de temps à arriver parce que les partiels :')
> 
> A bientôt ! (le plus vite possible)


	4. Nuit IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> Désolée pour ma lenteur, mais les vacances de noël et le début d'année ont été un peu chargé !  
> Mais me revoilà maintenant !  
> Comme promis, ce chapitre est un peu plus joyeux ;) petit pas par petit pas, on fait du chemin ! 
> 
> On se retrouve en bas !

Yann avait invité Martin à dîner. Dehors. Les mots semblaient étrangers même dans son esprit. Depuis combien de temps n’était-il pas sorti dîner ? Il n’osait pas compter, préférant rester tourné vers le présent pour la soirée. Après leur dernière soirée ensemble, Yann s’était réveillé dans un lit vide et avec un mot d’excuse de la part du jeune homme. Il avait profité de l’absence du jeune homme pour penser. Il avait décidé de se donner une soirée pour savoir s’il voulait saisir cette chance que Martin lui avait offert dans un murmure au creux de son oreille, quelques nuits plus tôt. C’était peut-être une erreur, mais cette partie de son coeur qu’il croyait perdue à jamais voulait voir où cela pouvait le mener. Alors il avait choisi de prendre le risque, même s’il n’était pas sûr de lui.

Martin avait eu l’air enchanté par sa proposition et la simple vue de ce sourire sur ses lèvres avait balayé tous ses doutes. Il avait réservé une table dans un restaurant japonais où il avait l’habitude d’aller avec ses amis quelques années plus tôt. Martin avait semblé apprécier son choix au vu de son regard plein d’étoiles devant le menu.

Voir Martin dans un contexte différent que celui de sa chambre tapissée d’ombres était rafraîchissant, le poids du passé ne semblait pas peser si lourd sur ses épaules. Il se surprit même à se perdre dans la contemplation du jeune homme, qui ne manqua pas de le taquiner à ce sujet à plusieurs reprises. La conversation semblait se dérouler sans effort, comme s’ils étaient de vieilles connaissances qui se retrouvaient après des années de séparation. Pourtant il y avait également un sentiment constant de nouveauté, une découverte à chaque inflexion…

_ Evidemment, tu fais du surf… Soupira Yann en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ Et alors ? S’offusqua le jeune homme.  
_ Et tu vas me dire que tu joues de la guitare aussi ? Demanda-il en haussant un sourcil.  
_ Oui… Confirma Martin, ne sachant pas trop où son interlocuteur voulait en venir.  
_ Martin ! Tu es un cliché sur pattes ! S’écria Yann en éclatant d’un rire franc.

Martin fût un instant distrait par ce son si neuf, si décontracté, si libre qu’il n’avait jusqu’alors entendu que teinté de sarcasme. Ce rire était différent et il se fit la promesse de tout faire pour l’entendre plus souvent. Il remit cependant bien assez vite son masque faussement offusqué, pour ne pas mettre Yann, mal à l’aise.

_ Je suis pas un cliché ! Protesta-il, plus amusé que vexé.  
_ Tu l’es et tu le sais. Insista Yann en prenant une gorgée de bière. Tu es l’amour d’été que toutes les adolescentes et adolescents rêvent d’avoir.  
_ Pitié. Soupira Martin, faisant rire à nouveau Yann.

Il adorait décidément ce son. Le serveur arriva avec leurs plats, brisant leur bulle pendant quelques instants. Yann observa d’un oeil attentif, Martin prendre sa première bouchée et ne fût pas déçu en voyant son visage s’illuminer en une expression de pure extase.

_ C’est trop bon. S’extasia-il. Je dois vraiment me rappeler du nom de ce restaurant. Tu viens souvent ici ?

Yann ouvrit la bouche pour lui confier qu’il avait l’habitude de venir ici presque toutes les semaines avec ses amis, quelques années auparavant, mais referma la bouche avant de le dire. Martin eut un éclat inquiet dans le regard, craignant d’avoir réveillé un souvenir délicat. Le plus vieux le rassura d’un sourire.

_ Non. Ce soir, tu ne me feras pas parler de ma vie déprimante. Annonça-il. Ce soir, c’est moi qui pose les questions.

Martin haussa un sourcil surpris et espiègle.

_ Ah oui ? Eh bien, je vous écoute, monsieur l’agent. Fit-il insolemment.

Yann pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel comme à son habitude. Il réfléchit à sa première question. Il y avait tant de choses qu’il voulait savoir à propos de Martin. Il voulait mieux le connaître, pas seulement en surface, il voulait connaître ses peurs et ses doutes et les balayer comme il le faisait avec les siens.

A part lors de leur première rencontre embrumée par le désir, il n’avait jamais vraiment posé de questions sur le jeune homme. Il s’était égoïstement confié et reposé sur lui sans rien lui donner en contre-partie. Mais il entendait bien changer cela. S’il voulait vraiment donner une chance à Martin, s’il voulait vraiment saisir cet espoir de construire quelque chose de neuf, il devait également faire des efforts. Comme si c’était un effort de passer du temps avec Martin…

Cette soirée était une des plus agréables qu’il avait passée depuis longtemps, les angoisses et souvenirs semblaient être partis en balade, chassé par le rire du plus jeune et il se sentait presque léger, libre. Il savait que ça ne serait pas interminable, mais il en profiterait tant que ça durerait.

_ Parle-moi de ton job, j’ai toujours pas compris en quoi ça consistait pour être honnête.

Martin rit doucement à son commentaire et se lança dans une grande explication passionnée de son métier. Ses yeux brillaient quand il en parlait et cela fascinait Yann. Il semblait vraiment aimer ce qu’il faisait ainsi que ses collègues de travail. Au fil du repas, Yann poursuivit son interrogatoire avec légèreté, Martin répondant tantôt avec passion, tantôt avec espièglerie et insolence. Yann n’aurait jamais pensé que le temps puisse passer si vite. Lui pour qui les heures étaient habituellement une succession de moments d’agonie, elles filaient à présent entre ses doigts avec aise.

Alors qu’il s’amusait à transformer leur conversation en interrogatoire, Yann sentit cependant qu’il toucha une corde sensible.

_ Combien de frères et soeurs ? Lança-il.

Il remarqua que le sourire de Martin se fana brièvement et qu’il y eut un petit accroc dans sa voix lorsqu’il répondit:

_ Une soeur.

La plus jeune regagna au plus vite son expression joyeuse et fit mine d’attendre la question suivante. Mais Yann n’en posa pas. Il resta silencieux un instant avant de murmurer:

_ Tu sais, quand je t’ai vu pour la première fois, tu avais ce regard dans tes yeux. Et tu l’as aussi, quand… Quand tu me parles de ma femme et de mon deuil. Ce regard, il ressemble au mien… Celui de quelqu’un qui a perdu quelque chose. Ou quelqu’un.

Martin eut l’air surpris par ses mots. Yann ne sut pas si c’était parce qu’il avait deviné juste, ou si c’était parce qu’il était rare de l’entendre parler de sa femme à voix haute et non dans un murmure étranglé. Sa surprise fut bien vite remplacée par un air nostalgique. Yann espérait qu’il n’avait pas été trop audacieux dans ses questionnements et qu’il n’avait pas blessé Martin en lui rappelant des souvenirs douloureux. Mais le plus jeune ne semblait pas offusqué.

_ Plus observateur qu’il n’y paraît, dis moi. Sourit-il tendrement. Tu as raison… C’était il y a très longtemps, presque vingt ans… Mon petit frère. Il a été emporté par une leucémie quand il avait 3 ans.

Yann sentit son coeur se tordre de douleur devant la vulnérabilité de Martin qui lui avouait cela, sans que sa voix ne tremble. Il était en admiration devant le jeune homme.

Comme par réflexe, Yann avança sa main pour venir entremêler ses doigts à ceux du châtain. Martin sourit devant le geste de réconfort.

_ Je suis désolé. Souffla Yann, même s’il savait à quel point ces mots étaient creux et combien il avait détesté les entendre.  
_ Merci, Yann. Répondit Martin avec sincérité.

Il se tut un instant, acceptant la caresse du pouce de Yann sur le dos de sa main, avant de reprendre.

_ Ca été très dur. J’étais encore un enfant à l’époque. Je ne comprenais pourquoi on m’avait pris mon petit-frère. Et puis ça a détruit ma famille… J’ai eu du mal à l’accepter. Ça m’a pris pas mal de temps pour… Retrouver mon chemin.

Martin semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, à présent, une lueur triste dans le regard. Mais il finit par replonger à nouveau son regard dans les iris grises du traducteur, avec une détermination nouvelle.

_ Mais j’ai fini par m’en tirer. A force de thérapie, de cris et de larmes… Il me manquera toujours, mais j’ai fait la paix avec moi-même. Je ne la voyait pas au départ mais… Il y a de la lumière au bout du tunnel Yann. Et je suis sûr que tu la trouveras, toi aussi.

Le plus vieux baissa les yeux, serrant les doigts du jeune homme un peu plus fort. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ces mots le touchaient. Il savait qu’ils étaient pour lui. Et ils l’effrayaient. Ils l’effrayaient parce qu’ils lui donnaient de l’espoir. Pouvait-il se risquer à en avoir ?

_ Mais si c’est trop tard ? Souffla Yann, se haïssant de se montrer aussi vulnérable. Si tout le monde est déjà parti… Ma fille, mes amis…  
_ Ils t’aiment, Yann. Peut-être qu’ils attendent juste un signe de ta part ? Un signe que tu es prêt. Suggéra-il en caressant sa main avec son pouce à son tour. Tu mérites vraiment d’être heureux.

Yann releva les yeux vers l’homme en face de lui qui ne le regardait qu’avec tendresse. Qu’avait-il fait pour mériter qu’un tel homme croise sa route ?

Ne sachant que répondre à cette déclaration, Yann fit la seule chose qui lui semblait appropriée sur le moment, il s’empara doucement de la nuque de Martin d’une main et le tira gentiment vers lui pour joindre leurs lèvres. Martin eut une exclamation surprise mais ne rechigna pas le moins du monde. Il serra un peu plus fort sa prise sur les doigts du plus vieux et approfondit le baiser.  
Ils finirent par se séparer après quelques secondes, ne voulant pas s’attirer les regards des autres clients mais gardant leurs sourires un peu niais aux lèvres. Ils finirent de déguster leurs desserts sans se départir de ces sourires.

***

S’ils avaient gardés une distance raisonnable entre eux lors du trajet jusqu’à chez Martin - ce dernier ayant proposé de poursuivre la soirée chez lui - toute retenue disparût lorsqu’ils franchirent la porte. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que Martin ne se retrouve à nouveau dans les bras du poivre et sel et qu’ils ne plongent dans un nouveau baiser enivrant, pourtant bien plus tendre que ceux qu’ils avaient partagés lors de la nuit de leur rencontre. Yann se laissa entraîner vers ce qu’il supposait être la chambre de Martin.  
Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque son dos rencontra un matelas, Martin le suivant de près.

Ils se dévêtirent lentement, sans urgence, redécouvrant et admirant le corps de l’autre, le vénérant par des sillons de baisers brûlants et quelques morsures affectueuses. Leurs peaux semblaient se souvenir de la danse, se retrouvant avec extase. Elles se rencontraient avec toujours plus de ferveur et désir. Leurs mains s’activant pour faire hurler l’autre, toujours un plus fort. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de venir, accompagnant l’orgasme d’un baiser empli de tendresse, étouffant leurs prénoms respectifs sur les lèvres de l’autre.

Ils se recouchèrent, après s’être sommairement nettoyés, et Martin vint immédiatement se blottir contre Yann, comme lors de leur première nuit. Yann lui sourit. Il se sentait si apaisé à ce moment précis. Toutes les voix dans sa tête semblaient s’être tues, laissant la place aux battements effrénés de son coeur et au souffle de Martin dans le creux de son cou. Tout semblait simple en ce moment précis. Martin embrassa son épaule nue, et demanda doucement:

_ A quoi tu penses ?

Yann hésita un instant avant de répondre honnêtement:

_ Je me disais que j’étais bien, là. Avec toi.

Martin sourit contre sa peau.

_ Moi aussi, je suis bien là.  
_ Je crois que je la veux aussi cette chance… Je crois que je veux essayer. Murmura Yann.

Le plus jeune releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il sonda son regard un instant avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.  
_ Je ne la gâcherai pas. Promit-il.

***

C’était la quatrième fois que Yann partageait un lit avec Martin et pourtant, c’était la première fois qu’il se réveillait à ses côtés en ressentant ce sentiment d’apaisement presque écrasant, tant il contrastait avec son humeur habituelle. Sa nuit n’avait pas été hantée par les cauchemars et les pensées sombres ne s’étaient pas déployées dans son esprit dès que le silence nocturne s’était refermé sur eux. Non, il s’était endormi paisiblement, au son de la respiration posée de son amant qui avait paresseusement passé un bras autour de sa taille pour le garder contre lui, comme pour l’empêcher de dériver dans les ténèbres. Il y croyait à peine.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, ce sentiment, ce petit cocon douillet dans lequel il avait l’impression d’avoir trouvé refuge, lui aurait paru surréaliste. Et pourtant il était là, presque un sourire aux lèvres, profitant de la chaleur humaine dans son dos, paisible.

Il laissa sa main glisser jusqu’à celle de Martin et vint entremêler leurs doigts avec douceur. Il sentit le plus jeune bouger derrière lui et déposer un baiser aérien contre la peau de sa nuque. Yann ne put réprimer un frisson devant l’attention et il sentit les lèvres de Martin s’étirer en un sourire contre sa peau.

_ Bonjour. Chuchota-il doucement, soufflant dans son cou.  
_ Bonjour. Marmonna Yann, la voix encore écorchée par le sommeil.

Il libéra ses mains pour se retourner vers le châtain qui l’accueillit dans ses bras avec un sourire. Yann sentit son coeur rater un battement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur cette expression, si ouverte, si sincère que Martin arborait. Il était si beau ainsi. Il semblait si… Libre. Comme si rien ne pouvait l’ébranler. Comme si son être entier n’était tourné que vers une seule chose: Yann. L’affection non dissimulée qu’il pouvait lire dans ces iris sombres lui donna presque le vertige et manqua un instant de réveiller les angoisses grondant toujours sous sa peau. Mais Martin les repoussa en caressant sa joue.

_ Est-ce que je vais enfin avoir le droit de prendre le petit déjeuner avec toi ? Le taquina-il.  
_ Hey. C’est toi qui es parti les autres fois. Lui reprocha Yann, un sourire dansant néanmoins sur ses lèvres.  
_ Que veux-tu ? Je suis un homme demandé ! Plaisanta Martin. Et puis je serais bien resté si ta fille ne m’avait pas chassé l’autre fois.

Yann soupira bruyamment et se redressa, faisant grogner Martin.

_ Laisse ma fille en dehors de ça. Sourit-il en frappant le bras du jeune homme.

Il se leva du lit, enfila quelques vêtements et se tourna vers Martin.

_ Bon, tu le veux ce petit dej’ ? Demanda-il en haussant un sourcil. Si tu attends que je vienne te l’amener au lit, tu peux toujours rêver.  
_ Dommage. Moi qui en rêvait. Chouina Martin en se levant à son tour.  
_ Allez viens. Fit Yann en le tirant par la main vers la cuisine.

Martin regarda leurs doigts entrelacés et une douce chaleur se répandit à l’intérieur de lui. Tout paraissait si simple en cet instant précis. Rien ne semblait pouvoir se mettre entre eux. Pas même les ombres qui sommeillaient dans leurs coeurs respectifs. Martin sourit en entendant Yann chantonner. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ce moment de paix et de tendresse durerait, probablement pas éternellement, car il en faut plus pour dissiper des ténèbres si épaisses mais, il comptait profiter de chaque seconde qu’on lui donnerait.

***

  
Yann fut surpris de constater que malgré le départ de Martin, les ombres ne revinrent pas directement l’envahir. Elles n’étaient jamais très loin, bien entendu, mais en cette fin de matinée, elles n’avaient pas son coeur. Elles se contentaient de ramper dans les coins et recoins, sans pour autant l’atteindre. Le quadragénaire resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées à son balcon, regardant Paris s’animer en contrebas.

Il repensa aux mots de Martin, à cet espoir qu’ils avaient fait pousser en lui. Peut-être qu’il pouvait le faire, peut-être qu’il pouvait essayer. Il pouvait entre-ouvrir la porte, faire un signe… Sa vie n’avait peut-être pas à être si sombre. Martin était la preuve que tout n’était pas perdu. Les ombres claquèrent autour de lui, comme pour le contredire, mais il parvint à leur resister. Pas aujourd’hui. Il ne les laissera pas l’avoir aujourd’hui. S’il le fallait demain, il se recroquevillerait dans le noir et penserait aux conséquences et aux regrets. Aujourd’hui, il devait essayer de vivre, tant qu’il le pouvait.

Il regarda rapidement sa montre, réfléchit un instant, puis prit une décision. Aujourd’hui, il tenterait de vivre.

***

Le poivre-et-sel prit une grande inspiration en arrivant devant le bâtiment où il n’avait pas mis les pieds depuis bien longtemps. Il n’aurait pas imaginé que ce soit si difficile de franchir cette porte, qu’il avait franchie si souvent au bras de l’amour de sa vie.

Il secoua la tête et rentra sans réfléchir davantage. Il grimpa au troisième étage, espérant que son amie n’avait pas changé de bureau. Il constata rapidement que ce n’était pas le cas. La porte du petit bureau était grande ouverte et une Charlotte contrariée semblait chercher un dossier dans un grand tiroir au rangement douteux.

L’avocate se retourna en entendant toquer contre la porte en bois et ses yeux  
écarquillèrent lorsqu’elle reconnut Yann qui se tenait timidement dans l’encadrement de la porte. Le plus vieux attendit une question mais celle-ci ne vint pas, Charlotte se contenta de rester figé devant lui, interloquée.

_ Hey. Finit par lâcher Yann en reprenant les mots de son amie quelques jours plus tôt. Je passais par là alors…

La remarque eut le mérite d’étirer un petit sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, mais elle resta néanmoins résolument muette. Yann comprit que c’était à lui de faire des efforts cette fois, de venir vers son amie. Il déglutit et ouvrit la bouche à nouveau.

_ Je suis désolé. Murmura-il. Pour la dernière fois, et pour toutes les autres.

Il ne manqua pas l’éclat de surprise dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il n’était pas vraiment du genre à s’excuser pour ses accès de colère. Ça avait toujours été assez dur pour lui, surtout depuis la mort de sa femme. Il comprenait donc l’étonnement de sa meilleure amie. Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui bougeaient nerveusement devant lui. Il n’était pas sûr d’être prêt à dire les mots qui allaient suivre.

_ Je sais que je ne suis pas facile avec vous… Mais… Charlotte, c’est tellement dur…. Poursuivit-il d’une voix tremblante. Et je n’arrive pas à l’exprimer autrement que par la colère… Je… Elle me manque tellement…

Les ombres au creux de son ventre grondèrent, menaçant de le noyer sous des souvenirs bien trop douloureux. Il tenta de poursuivre, en vain. C’était trop dur. Il espérait que cela suffirait, car pour l’instant il ne pouvait pas plus.

Yann vit les yeux de son amie briller avant qu’elle ne franchisse la distance entre eux pour l’envelopper dans ses bras.

_ Oh Yann… Je sais… Elle nous manque aussi, tu sais… Tu n’as pas à porter ce fardeau tout seul. Chuchota-elle en embrassant sa tempe.  
_ Je sais… Répondit le poivre-et-sel sentant ses yeux se remplir à leur tour de larmes. Je sais… Mais c’est compliqué pour moi de… De l’extérioriser. Mais je veux essayer.

Il avait oublié combien c’était agréable de se confier à Charlotte, elle trouvait toujours les mots justes. Il laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues, profitant du réconfort offert par son amie. Elle desserra un peu leur étreinte pour le regarder.

_ Ce garçon doit vraiment être quelque chose. Lança-elle espiègle.

Yann se surprit à sourire face à son commentaire. En effet, Martin était quelque chose. Il changea néanmoins subtilement le sujet, pour éviter son interrogatoire.

_ Tu veux qu’on aille manger un bout ? Dans le resto de Laurent ?  
_ Avec plaisir. Mais ne crois pas que tu échapperas à mes questions ! Taquina-elle en attrapant son manteau et en glissant son bras autour du sien.

Le repas fût presque aussi relaxant que celui qu’il avait partagé la veille avec Martin. Le propriétaire du restaurant, Laurent, un des plus anciens amis de Yann, l’accueillit par une étreinte rassurante. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vu depuis presque deux ans ou sur le fait que Yann avait déversé sa colère sur lui plus d’une fois lors de leurs dernières entrevues. Il se contenta de lui sourire tendrement et de lui murmurer un « C’est bon de te voir, Yann ». Le quadragénaire crut qu’il allait fondre en larmes à nouveau, juste en entendant ces mots.

Laurent les installa à leur table habituelle et se joignit même à eux pour le repas. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Charlotte posa quelques questions sur Martin auxquelles Yann répondit de la façon la plus évasive possible, faisant sourire Laurent. Ils leur racontèrent les derniers événements dans leur groupe, racontant au passage quelques anecdotes. Ils ne parlèrent pas « du bon vieux temps », sachant que malgré les efforts qu’il faisait Yann n’était pas encore prêt à sourire du passé et à se souvenir sans douleur. Peut-être qu’il ne le serait jamais. Mais pour le moment, il se sentait bien aux cotés de ses amis, alors il n’y pensa pas trop.

_ On devrait refaire ça bientôt. Lâcha-il à la fin du repas en offrant un sourire à ses amis. Peut-être avec Ali et Ariane aussi…

Charlotte sourit et posa une main sur son bras.

_ Quand tu veux, Yann. Assura-elle.

Laurent hocha la tête pour confirmer et Yann se dit une fois encore ce jour-là qu’il n’était pas complètement stupide d’espérer.

***

_ Toi et ce Martin.... Vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda soudain sa fille, au milieu de leur petit déjeuner hebdomadaire.

Yann releva la tête de son croissant, surpris. Il était rare qu’ils discutent de leurs vies privés. Peut être parce que Yann n’avait jamais rien eu d’important à raconter. Ou peut être parce qu’ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment.

La semaine passée avait été des plus joyeuses que Yann avait passées depuis des années. Les ombres étaient revenues par moments, mais avec moins de ferveur qu’avant. Il avait espéré que ce petit déjeuner avec sa fille suive le même chemin. Mais il sentait que cette discussion n’irait pas forcément dans la bonne direction.

_ Hmm… Réfléchit Yann. Je sais pas trop si on peut le dire comme ça mais disons que… on se fréquente ?

Après tout, Martin et lui n’avaient pas mis d’étiquette précise sur leur relation pour le moment. Il ne voyait pas vraiment comment répondre à sa fille. Mais il refusait de lui cacher que Martin commençait lentement à faire partie de sa vie. Il savait que lui et sa fille avaient eu un début difficile, mais il ne cacherait pas Martin. Sa fille savait qu’il était bisexuel depuis des années, ça ne devrait donc pas être un problème. Mais la lueur méfiante dans les yeux de la rouquine le fit douter.

_ Tu es sûre que c’est ce qu’il te faut ? Murmura sa fille, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Yann fronça les sourcils, complètement pris au dépourvu par la question de sa fille.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? S’inquiéta Yann.  
_ Je sais pas… Soupira l’adolescente. Il est juste… jeune et… Je veux dire, tu crois que tu peux lui faire confiance ?

Yann soupira à son tour. Donc sa fille croyait que Martin était un coureur ou quelque chose de la sorte ?

_ Lucy… Je t’assure que Martin n’est pas comme ça.  
_ Je m’inquiète juste pour toi, papa. Avoua la jeune fille à demi-mots.  
_ C’est à moi de m’inquiéter pour toi. Pas l’inverse. Murmura Yann, sentant son coeur se serrer en prononçant ces mots.

Sa fille hocha la tête, sentant elle aussi la tension nouvelle dans la pièce. Quelle ironie. Combien de fois avait-il pris le temps de s’inquiéter pour sa fille ces dernières années ? Combien de fois sa fille avait-elle du calmer une de ses crises d’angoisse ? Il avait échoué à la soutenir durant son deuil. Il n’avait pas réussi à être là pour elle. En refusant de partager sa peine avec elle, il avait perdu sa fille. Il l’avait laissé s’éloigner par son silence, il l’avait laisser dériver loin de lui.

Il aurait dû être là quand elle avait besoin de lui, il aurait dû être là pour sécher ses larmes dans le silence de la nuit. Mais il avait échoué. Elle avait dû se  
débrouiller sans lui, elle avait dû se tourner vers d’autres. Elle s’en était mieux tellement tiré que lui. Sa petite guerrière. Elle avait grandi sans mère, et par extension sans père. Et pourtant elle se tenait là devant lui, adolescente brillante, fière, féroce, déterminée.

Il avait oublié de lui dire à quelle point il l’aimait, à quelle point il était fier d’elle. Il s’était perdu dans sa propre peine, incapable de garder la tête hors de l’eau, incapable d’apprendre à nager à sa fille. Elle était sûrement mieux sans lui. Elle ne devrait pas à avoir à s’inquiéter pour son vieux père dépressif.

La gorge de Yann se noua brusquement lorsque ces pensées le submergèrent. Sans qu’il puisse les repousser cette fois quelques images vinrent se rappeler à lui.

__ Papa, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Maman ? Demande la collégienne en fixant avec terreur le visage dévasté de son père._

__ Lucy… Assieds-toi, s’il te plaît._

_Sa voix est las, alourdie par les sanglots. Tout semble irréel. Il sent à peine le bras de Charlotte autour du sien._

__ Non. Dis moi ce qu’il se passe. Souffle-elle, restant debout, tenant à peine sur ses jambes tremblantes._

_La bouche de Yann est sèche. Les mots ne peuvent pas quitter sa gorge. Comment annonce-t-on à une gamine de 14 ans que sa mère vient de se suicider ? Il s’approche jusqu’à pouvoir prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Il la serre fort contre lui, se raccrochant à la chaleur de son corps, aux battements effrénés de son coeur. Les mots sont murmurés tout bas, seul un cri déchirant y répond._

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le chapitre 4 !
> 
> Je pense qu'il reste encore un ou deux chapitres, plus peut-être un épilogue ?  
> Les choses vont s'assombrir encore un peu... Mais on remonte tout doucement ! 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu et à bientôt j'espère :p


	5. Nuit V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yann fait marche arrière et sombre à nouveau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord, je m'excuse platement de ma longue absence mais les derniers mois ont été plutôt chargés et l'inspiration s'est faite attendre ^^  
> Mais voilà enfin ce chapitre finale de Nuits, scindé en deux parties.
> 
> J'espère que vous les apprécierez et que le style n'a pas trop changé entre ce chapitre et le précédent, j'ai mis du temps à me remettre dedans ! 
> 
> Voilà, enjoy !

_Il nageait dans une foule dense, tentant de se frayer un chemin jusqu’au trottoir, l’angoisse au ventre, en écoutant tous les murmures autour de lui._

_« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »_   
_« Oh mon dieu quelle horreur… »_   
_« Je la connais, c’est ma voisine… »_   
_« Si jeune ! »_   
_« Elle a sauté par la fenêtre. »_   
_« Je crois qu’elle a des enfants en plus ! »_   
_« Pauvre fille. »_   
_« Je savais bien qu’elle était folle… »_

_Il bouscule les gens, son coeur frappe dans sa poitrine. Il est presque au trottoir, près des pompiers. Une mèche rousse dans une mare de sang. Puis un corps plié dans un angle macabre. Un cri sourd retentit. Les regards se tournent vers lui. Il court, on tente de le retenir, il se débat de toutes ses forces. Il met plusieurs secondes à comprendre que c’est lui qui hurle. Il se libère des bras qui l’entravent, il fait la sourde oreille aux tentatives d’apaisement et aux suppliques. Il n’y a qu’elle, et son corps glacée dans ses bras qui refuse de se réveiller malgré ses cris._

_Les cris se taisent pour laisser place au silence et à l’obscurité à nouveau. Une voix murmure au loin._

_« Tu ne vas pas m’oublier quand même ? Tu vas me laisser toute seule ici ? »_

_Yann cherche la source de la voix, qui devient plus forte, plus menaçante._

_« Ne pars pas. Tu ne peux pas. Tu dois rester avec moi. J’ai peur, seule ici. »_

_Il tente de parler, de nier mais les mots s’évaporent._

_« Jamais, tu ne t’en iras. Jamais, Yann. Qu’est ce qui pourrait bien changer de toute façon ? Rien. »_

_Il ne peut pas partir. Il doit rester. Toujours, toujours, toujours. Il ne doit pas partir. Il ne peut pas. Non._

_« Ne m’oublie pas. Ne me laisse pas. »_

_La voix s’approche, assourdissante. Elle va l’attraper, le dévorer. Il accepte son sort._

 

_ Yann. Yann, réveille-toi.

Le plus vieux se sentit revenir petit à petit dans le monde des conscients. Un bras l’enlaçait et une main caressait son dos au rythme des sanglots qui secouaient son corps. Il y avait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas refait ce rêve, le pire de tous, celui qui glaçait son coeur et le faisait sombrer dans les idées les plus noires. La voix glacée résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Une plainte désespérée franchit ses lèvres.

_ Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas… S’il te plaît… Répétait Yann, comme un mantra, une incantation.

Les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent mais ils ne parvinrent pas à l’apaiser. Ils l’oppressaient. Il lui faisait perdre sa tâche de vue. Il devait retourner dans le noir, retourner auprès d’elle, ne pas la laisser. Il l’avait déjà abandonné, il l’avait laissé sauter. Il fallait qu’il soit là, il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Il ne devait pas l’oublier. Il ne pouvait pas.

Son rythme de pensée frénétique occultait tout le reste. Il sentit à peine Martin l’enrouler dans une couverture dans l’espoir de calmer ses tremblements. Il ne pensait qu’à elle, seule dans le noir.

Il fallut de longues minutes pour que la crise se calme pour de bon. Martin ne l’avait pas laissé hors de son étreinte une seule seconde.

_ Je ne peux pas, Martin… Continuait de murmurer Yann, alors que Martin s’affairait à essuyer ses joues striées de larmes.  
_ Tu ne peux pas quoi, Yann ? Demanda-il avec douceur, parlant pour la première fois, depuis qu’il avait réussi à réveiller le plus vieux.  
_ Je ne peux pas la laisser… Soupira Yann.

Martin resta silencieux un instant, pensif. Il semblait avoir compris tout de suite à qui il faisait référence. Il lisait en lui avec une simplicité déconcertante, comme toujours.

_ Personne ne te demande de l’oublier. Murmura-il finalement, en cherchant son regard.  
_ Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas. Chuchota Yann, en détournant son visage du plus jeune.

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu’il y pense, il ne savait même plus si il dormait ou si il était éveillé. Ni si il était vivant ou mort. Tout ça ne comptait pas. Seules, les ténèbres et leur occupante comptaient.

_ Je ne peux pas la laisser. Continua-il. C’est l’amour de ma vie. La seule chose qui compte et qui comptera toujours.

Il entendit la respiration de Martin se couper derrière lui. Mais il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce que cela signifiait. Il ne pensait pas à l’effet que ces mots avaient sur Martin. Il gardait le regard perdu dans le vide, cherchant quelque chose, mais quoi ? Un souvenir, une ombre, une chimère de sa femme. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule.

Dans sa recherche effrénée et sans but, ses yeux finirent par retomber sur Martin qui le regardait avec inquiétude et une forme de douleur. L’avait-il blessé ? Sûrement. Il venait de lui avouer qu’il n’y avait aucun espoir. Il était condamné aux ténèbres. Il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se perdre avec lui.

_ Yann. Essaya Martin. Je sais que… Je ne serais jamais elle mais…

Sa voix était plus hésitante qu’il ne l’avait jamais entendu, un simple murmure dans la froideur du matin. Yann ne l’entendait que de loin, elle ne parvenait plus à percer le brouillard épais de son anxiété et de ses peurs.

_ S’il te plaît, parle-moi. Tu avais dit que tu étais prêt à essayer .

  
Le souvenir de ses propres mots se rappelèrent à Yann. Quelques brides de leur dîner quelques jours plus tôt, de la tendresse de Martin lui revinrent en mémoire. Mais la voix glacée de son rêve les chassa: _Il ne sera jamais moi. Tu ne peux que lui faire du mal de toute façon. Tu n’as que moi._

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l’homme assis à côté de lui. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, un signe, une réponse. Doucement, il posa sa main sur celle du plus vieux. Yann la retira comme s’il venait de le brûler. Il crût apercevoir une forme de détresse dans les yeux du plus jeune. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Yann l’interrompit.

_ Je crois que tu devrais partir, Martin.

Une part de lui, rendu muette par les ombres, regretta immédiatement ces mots. Martin le regardait comme s’il venait de lui mettre une gifle. Il finit par se lever en silence, et calmement enfiler ses vêtements. Yann le regarda faire, sans un mot. Tout semblait si froid et silencieux d’un coup. Une partie de Yann lui hurlait de ne pas le laisser partir, mais elle était comme anesthésié par le tourbillon de sentiments qui semaient la pagaille dans sa tête. La voix d’outre-tombe murmurait toujours à son oreille.

_ Je sais que tu hais ces mots. Mais un jour, tu devras la laisser partir. Pas pour moi, mais pour toi, pour Lucy. Murmura Martin, en le fixant avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Je ne l’ai pas connu, mais elle aurai sûrement voulu que tu vives, non ?

Yann battit des cils. Il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il était encore là. Les mots s’écrasèrent comme des papillons contre un mur. Ils ne comptaient pas. Ils étaient tous fait pour l’éloigner d’elle. Martin sembla se résigner. Il soupira.

_ Au revoir Yann. J’aurai aimé qu’on ai plus de temps.

Yann ne broncha pas. Un ultime regard. Blessé, suppliant. La porte finit par claquer. Yann se laissa retomber contre l’oreiller. Enfin seul, avec elle. Enfin seul… Seul avec les ténèbres.

***

Martin se frotta les yeux et bailla ostensiblement. Un coup d’oeil à l’horloge de l’open space lui indiqua que la journée touchait à sa fin. Les bureaux commençaient à sa vider petit à petit. Martin songea à faire de même, mais il n’avait pas envie de retrouver la solitude de son appartement tout de suite.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu’il avait claqué la porte de l’appartement de Yann, traînant son corps et son coeur brisé jusqu’à chez ses meilleurs amis. Ils n’avaient pas posé de questions en le voyant arriver de si bon matin. Ils lui avaient tendu des mouchoirs pour sécher ses joues et ils avaient regardé des dessins animés en silence, Vincent adorait ses trucs. Puis il avait fallu rentrer et se mettre à penser.

Il avait vraiment cru qu’il pourrait construire quelque chose avec Yann. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ça soit facile. Il ne s’attentait pas à ce qu’il oublie sa femme décédée. Cela ne s’oublie jamais. Mais il se disait qu’ils auraient pu avancer ensemble. Qu’ils auraient pu avoir sa propre place dans le coeur de Yann, lui aussi. Mais il avait eu tort.

Tant que Yann se refusait d’être heureux et d’avancer, que pouvait-t-il bien faire ? Cela semblait tellement injuste. Qu’avait-il été pour lui ? Avait-t-il compter ne serait-ce qu’un peu ? Ou n’était-ce qu’un mirage ? Yann n’avait pas donné signe de vie depuis. Cela voulait bien dire qu’il n’avait pas de regrets… Maintenant c’était à lui d’avancer. A quoi bon se battre pour une cause perdue ? Martin soupira. Si ses pensées continuaient à dériver ainsi, il n’était pas prêt de finir son travail.

Il finit par prendre le chemin de son appartement sous les coups de 20 heures. Le froid était encore mordant à cette époque de l’année et pourtant il le sentait à peine. Il marchait lentement, tentant désespérément de tenir son esprit à l’écart des recoins les plus noirs de son cerveau.

Ces efforts furent réduit à néant quand ses pas le menèrent devant un bar familier. Leur bar. Là où tout avait commencé. Il se rappelait de la première fois qu’il l’y avait vu. Si triste et pourtant ressortant dans la foule. Il avait immédiatement capté son regard.

Une part de lui disait de faire demi-tour, de s’en aller et laisser derrière lui les souvenirs de cette cigarette partagée, de ces piques malicieuses, de ces rires brumeux et de ces étreintes désespérées. Pourtant, il se retrouva à franchir le seuil.

Le bar était calme. Martin prit place au comptoir. A sa place et commanda une pinte de bière. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui.

Est-ce que Yann l’avait vu, lui aussi ? Est-ce qu’il avait fait attention à lui dans la foule ? Ou est-ce qu’il ne voyait qu’elle ? Est-ce qu’il la cherchait encore dans la foule malgré les années passées ? Est-ce qu’il guettait sa chevelure rousse ? Sûrement. Il ne l’avait jamais vu, lui. Il n’avait fait que courir après un fantôme et Martin avait encore une fois été naïf. Quelle injustice. Yann avait, lui, réussi à se frayer un chemin au plus profond de son coeur et semblait peu désireux d’en sortir.

Martin essuya une larme sur sa joue. Il posa un regard dégoûté sur sa pinte à moitié vide. Il n’avait plus soif. Même l’alcool n’était d’aucun réconfort. Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la sortie, un éclat roux entra dans son champ de vision et une main s’agrippa à son avant-bras. Son regard plongea directement dans deux orbes furieuses qui lui donnèrent un vague sentiment de déjà-vu.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda une voix menaçante.

Martin fronça les sourcils.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Lucy ? S’écria-il.

 

***

Combien d’heures, de jours s’étaient écoulés depuis que Martin avait claqué la porte ? Il n’en savait rien. Le temps semblait disloqué. Le reste du monde semblait lointain. Il n’avait pas travaillé depuis le départ de Martin. Qu’avait-il fait d’ailleurs ? Il errait, tournait sans but dans son appartement, seul avec ses demons.

La voix s’était tue, mais l’impact de ses mots restait gravé dans son coeur. Comment avait-il pu se laisser deriver si loin de l’amour de sa vie ? Il avait passé des journées sans penser à elle avec Martin, il avait presque oublié quel jour arrivait à grand pas… Les traits de son visage se faisaient un peu plus flou dans son esprit chaque jour. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Jamais. Pourtant, maintenant qu’il était seule avec son souvenir, seule avec elle, il avait si mal, mal comme si on lui avait arraché un membre. Pourtant, elle était là dans son esprit, pourquoi avait-il l’impression qu’on lui avait arraché quelque chose de tout aussi important qu’elle ? Rien n’était plus important qu’elle et de toute façon personne ne l’aimerait comme elle. Il ne le méritait pas. Il n’avait qu’elle.

Les pensées tournaient et retournaient en boucle dans sa tête sans qu’il parvienne à en sortir. Rien ne semblait le sortir de sa torpeur. Lucy était passée, avait posée des questions. Il ne les avait pas comprises. Le téléphone sonnait, souvent. Il ne répondait pas. Il était perdu, perdu dans les ténèbres. Qui était là ? Où était-elle ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

 

***

 

_ Je te demande ce que tu as fait à mon père pour le mettre dans cet état-là. Demanda à nouveau Lucy, semblant furieuse à présent.

Martin était fatigué de recevoir sa colère sans justification, surtout lorsqu’il avait le coeur brisé.

_ Je n’ai rien fait, Lucy. Ton père a simplement décidé qu’il ne voulait plus me voir. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser.

Il amorça un geste pour se dégager mais la main de Lucy sur son poignet le retint. Martin lui jeta un regard interrogateur et fut surpris de voir un éclat vulnérable dans les yeux orageux de la rouquine.

_ Martin, s’il te plaît. Murmura-elle. Il… C’est comme s’il ne m’entendait pas. Il ne dort pas, il ne mange pas… Je ne l’ai pas vu comme ça depuis…

Elle déglutit péniblement et baissa les yeux pour cacher l’émotion qui y naissait. Martin sentit son coeur se serrer à l’idée que Yann aille si mal, mais il ne pouvait pas céder. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser consumer.

_ Dans quelques jours… Ce sera l’anniversaire de sa mort. Il… Il déteste ce jour…Finit par avouer la jeune femme, les mots semblant lui coûter. Il a besoin de toi.

Martin ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il y a quelques jours, il aurait probablement souri en entendant cette forme d’approbation de la part de Lucy, mais à ce moment précis, cela ne faisait qu’accentuer la douleur au creux de sa poitrine.

Pendant quelques secondes, il eut envie de laisser tomber ses défenses et de courir auprès de Yann, de le prendre dans ses bras pour tenter d’effacer tous ses démons. Pour affronter cet anniversaire qu’il devait trouver insupportable. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se l’était promis. Il n’y retournerait que si l’on venait le chercher. Il soupira puis reporta son attention vers la jeune adolescente.

_ Je ne peux pas. Je tiens énormément à ton père… Mais je ne peux me laisser consumer par un amour dont il ne veut pas. Je ne serai jamais ce qu’il veut. Il a été très clair là-dessus. Je suis vraiment désolée Lucy.

Il se libéra de sa poigne et disparut dans la nuit. La jeune fille l’appela. Il ne se retourna pas. Il devait laisser Yann derrière.

***

Les ténèbres l’avaient englouti à nouveau. Etait-ce encore un rêve ou juste l’obscurité de la nuit ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. Il était recroquevillé sur lui même, dans l’ombre, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Arrivé à ce point, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il pleurait. Il sentait simplement le froid glaçant ses entrailles, n’avait en bouche que le gout du sang et n’entendait que les echos de la voix culpabilisante qui le hantait. Il se sentait étourdi, entre le rêve et la conscience. Il ne savait pas trop de quel côté il s’apprêtait à basculer. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Il avait tout perdu. Il était seul dans les ténèbres et il avait détruit la seule chose qui était parvenue à réchauffer ses entrailles et à faire vibrer à nouveau sa carcasse délabrée.

Yann réprima un violent frisson et mordit dans son poing pour calmer les sanglots qui s‘emparaient de lui. Il n’en pouvait plus. Il était si fatigué. Fatigué par toutes ses émotions qui semblaient se répandre sur le sol tel un liquide visqueux et noir dans lequel il se retrouvait empêtré jusqu’à se noyer. Il était à bout de force. A quoi bon ? Cela ferait aujourd’hui cinq ans qu’elle était partie. Autant se laisser partir. Au moins, elle serait là. Au moins, il n’aurait plus peur.

Yann sentit ses pensées devenir de plus en plus floues. Tout s’embrouillaient dans sa tête prête à exploser. Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle, les échos de la voix glacée se firent plus tard.

_ Arrêtez… Arrêtez… Supplia Yann, se roulant un peu plus sur lui-même.

Soudain, une voix sembla submerger tous les autres bruits.

_Shhh. I’ve got you._

Yann se figea. Cette voix. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la voix qui le torturait jour après jour. La voix qui le tourmentait était froide, cassante, pleine d’amertume. Celle-ci était douce, ondulée, comme une caresse. Comment avait-il pu l’oublier ?

_It’s okay, love._

Elle parlait en anglais. Elle lui parlait toujours en anglais quand elle voulait l’apaiser. Elle disait que c’était la langue des sentiments. Yann entre-ouvrit les yeux et son coeur rata un battement. Elle était là, agenouillée près de lui, sa main effaçant doucement les larmes sur ses joues. Il avait oublié la douceur de ses traits, la bienveillance de son regard.

_ Tu es là… chuchota-il, tremblant.

Elle caressa sa joue avec un sourire et acquiesça.

_You don’t belong here, darling._

Une nouvelle larme roula sur la joue du quadragénaire.

_ Ne me laisse pas. Supplia-il.

_You have to go. He is waiting._

Yann la regarda sans comprendre.

_ Qui ça ?

Elle rit doucement et déposa un baiser tiède sur sa tempe.

_You know who. Go find him._

Yann frissonna en entendant ses mots. La peur, celle qu’il avait refusé de regarder en face jusqu’à présent, se saisit soudain de lui. Il était terrifié. Si terrifié qu’il avait préféré fuir dans les ténèbres. Comment ne pas avoir peur ? Il avait perdu sa femme du jour au lendemain… Il ne pouvait pas s’attacher encore et revivre ça… Il n’y survivrait pas.

_Don’t be afraid. He won’t break your heart like I did._

_ Je ne peux pas… Aby… Murmura-il en effleurant sa joue.

_There’s someone out there for you, my love. Don’t let it go._

_ Pourquoi, mon amour ? Pourquoi ? Sanglota Yann, refusant de la laisser partir.

Mais la femme se dégagea de l’étreinte sans effort. Elle adressa un dernier sourire à son mari.

_Goodbye Yann._

Yann se réveilla en sursaut comme après un électrochoc.

_ Yann ! Fit une voix terrifiée.

L’intéressé battit des cils. Il semblait éveillé pour la première fois depuis des jours. Il était recroquevillé sur son plancher, empêtré dans un drap, une Charlotte aux yeux rouges agenouillée près de lui. La lumière du matin nimbait délicatement la pièce. La nuit s’effaçait lentement, laissant place à la clarté fraiche de l’aube.

_ Charlotte ? Murmura-il la voix pâteuse.

Son amie poussa un soupir de soulagement et vint fermement l’entourer de ses bras.

_ Tu ne répondais plus… J’ai cru que… Sanglota son amie.

Encore un peu étourdi, Yann répondit mollement à son étreinte, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé ses derniers jours.

_ Je vais bien, Charlotte. Assura-il.

Il se surprit lui-même en constatant que cette réponse qu’il avait l’habitude de servir à tout le monde, n’était pour une fois pas à un mensonge. Il se sentait plus léger, il pouvait respirer sans entrave. Charlotte l’aida à s’asseoir. Yann fronça les sourcils quand tous les souvenirs des derniers jours et de son rêve lui revinrent.

Martin. Il l’avait fait partir. Il s’était laissé consumé par la peur. Quel idiot. La voix de sa femme lui revint en tête. « Go find him ». Mû par une détermination nouvelle, Yann relâcha Charlotte pour sauter sur ses pieds.

_ Je dois y aller. Annonça-il en se précipitant vers la chambre.  
_ Aller où ? S’écria Charlotte.  
_ Aller le retrouver.

 

***

 

Martin avait décidé qu’au lieu de se morfondre, il passerait son jour de congé à travailler sur des vieilles compositions musicales qu’il avait trop longtemps mises de côté. Il avait donc une guitare entre les mains lorsque la sonnette de sa porte d’entrée retentit, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Il n’avait pas prévu de recevoir de visite. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers la porte et l’ouvrit avec désinvolture. Sa respiration se bloqua aussitôt lorsqu’il vit la personne qui se tenait sur le seuil de son appartement. Yann. Le quadragénaire avait une mine affreuse: son teint était pâle et son visage était creusé par la fatigue et l’angoisse, pourtant une lueur déterminée qu’il ne lui connaissait pas brillait dans son regard.

_ Yann ? Murmura Martin, d’une voix étranglée.

Il ne s’attendait pas à revoir Yann de si tôt. Il ne s’attendait pas à le revoir du tout s’il était honnête avec lui même. Pourtant il était là, sur le pas de sa porte, son regard orageux, identique à celui de fille, fixé sur lui.

_ Je peux entrer ? Demanda-il calmement.

Martin, toujours sonné, ne trouva rien d’autre à faire que d’acquiescer mollement et de s’écarter pour laisser entre son ex-amant. Yann marcha jusqu’au salon et Martin le suivit. Il fit signe au plus vieux de s’asseoir mais celui-ci demeura debout et plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de Martin.

_ Je te dois des excuses, Martin. Commença Yann, solennellement.

Martin écarquilla les yeux, il n’aurait jamais cru entendre ses mots. Il fut incapable de dire un mot. Yann poursuivit.

_ Tu as été là pour moi dans mes derniers moments les plus sombres, alors que tu me connaissais à peine… Et je ne t’ai rendu que colère, froideur et rejet… Tu ne méritais vraiment pas ces mots. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Martin.

Martin observa les yeux de son interlocuteur et n’y trouva que de la sincérité et des regrets. Il resta interdit quelques minutes. Une partie de lui n’attendait que de pouvoir enlacer le plus vieux, mais sa raison le retint. Il ne devait pas céder. Il ne ferait que se faire briser le coeur, encore une fois. Rien n’avait changé. Martin rassembla son courage et pris la parole:

_ J’accepte tes excuses, Yann. Murmura-il. Mais… Ça ne change rien pour moi. Tu pensais ses mots. Tu aimes un souvenir. Je ne pourrai jamais remplacer ta femme. Et je ne veux pas être un simple substitut de quelqu’un d’autre. Désolé.

Yann parut blessé par ses mots, mais la détermination dans ses yeux ne faiblit pas. Il se pencha en avant comme pour se rapprocher de Martin et reprit la parole d’une voix si douce qu’elle aurait pu faire fondre Martin sur place.

_ Non. J’avais tort. J’ai mis du temps à la comprendre… Mais, tu avais raison. Je n’arrive pas à laisser partir le souvenir de ma femme. Parce que peu importe combien son absence est insupportable, elle ne pourra jamais me blesser davantage. C’est une douleur familière, presque rassurante. Bien moins effrayante que la perspective de s’attacher à quelqu’un d’autre… Au risque de le perdre. Je pensais que je ne pourrais plus aimer après elle… Mais c’est faux. Parce que… Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, Martin. Et ça me terrifie. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu’elle est partie. Parce que ca veut dire que je prends le risque de perdre quelqu’un d’autre.

Il marqua un silence avant d’avouer:

_ Mais je suis fatigué de vivre dans la peur. Si tu veux bien me donner une autre chance… Je ferais tout pour ne pas la gâcher.

Le jeune homme se figea face à Yann qui le fixait maintenant intensément, les yeux pleins de larmes. Pouvait-il le croire ? Oserait-il lui faire confiance ? Ses résistances s’écoulèrent bien vite, lorsque Yann amorça un mouvement pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour se retrouver assis tout près plus vieux sur le canapé, sanglotant dans son épaule.

_ J’ai peur aussi, Yann… Avoua-il tout bas. Mais je ne te laisserais pas. Si tu m’aimes vraiment, je ne te laisserais pas.

Yann passa un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune et laissa ses doigts tracer des mots abstraits le long de son bras.

_ Je n’ai pas grand chose à t’offrir, Martin. Souffla-il sans bouger. Mais je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour te rendre heureux, si ça te suffit…

_ Ça me suffit, Yann. Répondit aussitôt Martin en posant ses lèvres contre celle du plus vieux. Tu me suffit.

Yann soupira d’aise en retrouvant la chaleur familière des lèvres de Martin. Il agrippa sa nuque pour approfondir le contact et laisser leurs bouches danser une ballet qu’elles connaissaient par coeur.

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Yann se rappela de ce qu’il avait prévu pour la suite de la journée et ferma les yeux. Il colla son front à celui de son amant et murmura:

_ Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire… Pour que je puisse avancer…

_ Je sais. Murmura à son tour Martin. C’est aujourd’hui, c’est ça ?

Yann acquiesça, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre. Il essuya une larme traitre sur sa joue et demanda d’une voix tremblante:

_ Est-ce que… Tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

_ Bien sûr, Yann.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Il ne reste qu'un petit bout final, je m'attarderai plus dans les notes là-bas ;)


	6. Jour I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà cette dernière partie de chapitre / épilogue ! C'était avant tout pour le titre ! (si vous avez douane dans la tête après j'en suis navrée)

Un coucher de soleil froid brillait sur le cimetière lorsque Martin se gara devant. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à Yann qui n’avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du trajet. Son regard était perdu au loin, balayant les alignements de stèles derrière les grilles. Le jeune homme posa doucement une main sur sa cuisse pour le ramener à la réalité. Yann sursauta et se tourna vers lui.

_ Prêt ?

Yann opina simplement du chef et ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils traversèrent les grilles en silence et s’arrêtèrent dans l’allée principale. Yann prit une grande inspiration et prit la main de Martin pour l’entrainer vers le fond du cimetière. Après quelques mètres, il s’arrêta, son regard ayant repéré la fameuse tombe, quelques mètres plus loin.

_ Je ne peux pas… Dit-il d’une voix étranglée, s’apprêtant à tourner les talons.

Mais Martin serra ses doigts un peu plus fort.

_ Tu peux le faire. Tu vas le faire. Je vais t’attendre juste ici. Laisse sortir ta peine. Tu as besoin de l’extérioriser.  
_ Ok… Inspira Yann. Ok.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de lâcher sa main et se diriger vers la pierre tombale de sa bien-aimée. Cela lui sembla être les mètres les plus longs de sa vie. Il s’agenouilla devant la tombe et prit le temps de lire les mots gravés dessus. C’était la première fois qu’il la voyait depuis les funérailles.

_Ci-gît_

_Abygail Barthes née Anderson_

_« Life stand still here »_

Il renifla lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la citation. Il avait oublié qu’il l’avait choisi, entre deux verres la veille de l’enterrement. Il avait refusé de revenir au cimetière après cela. Une citation de Mrs.Dalloway, son roman préféré. C’était un bon choix. Il resta un instant silencieux, observant la tombe, comme si quelque chose allait se passer.

_ Je n’aime pas être ici… C’est pour ça que je ne viens jamais. Parce que c’est la preuve tangible que tu es partie, mon amour. Et que moi je respire encore, malgré mon coeur en miettes.

Il laissa se passer un nouveau silence, attendant une réponse, un signe quelconque. Mais rien en vint.

_ Mais je ne peux pas le laisser là, enterré avec toi. Il a encore la force d’aimer malgré tout. Et je ne m’en excuserais pas. Je sais que tu le comprends. Je sais que c’est ce que tu aurai voulu…

Sa voix se brisa.

_ Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t’oublie, Aby… Tu ne quitteras jamais mon coeur… Mais il est temps que j’avance… Que je le donne à quelqu’un d’autre…

Yann effleura la pierre glacée du bout des doigts et laissa finalement un sanglot s’échapper de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues.

_ Au revoir, mon amour. Chuchota-il à la pierre froide.

Après quelques instants il sentit deux bras passer autour de ses épaules et un visage se presser contre son épaule.

_ Papa… Vit une voix aussi brisée que la sienne.

Le quarantenaire releva les yeux pour croiser le regarder embuée de larmes de sa fille qui se tenait fermement à lui. Il jeta un oeil par dessus son épaule et aperçut Martin un peu plus loin, en pleine discussion avec ses beaux-parents. Il poussa un soupir en voyant leurs regards froids mais se reconcentra bien assez vite sur sa fille, blottie contre lui.

_ Je suis content que tu sois là… Souffla-elle, esquissant un sourire malgré ses pleurs.

_ Moi aussi… Murmura Yann en enfermant sa fille dans ses bras et en le serrant fort contre lui. Il était temps que je revienne.

Lucy s’accrocha désespérément à lui, sanglotant de plus belle. Mais pas pour sa mère partie, cette fois, mais pour son père revenu des ténèbres où il se noyait depuis plusieurs années. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, avant que Yann ne brise le silence.

_ Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là suffisamment… Chuchota Yann en embrassant tendrement le crâne de la rouquine. Je n’ai pas été très combatif. Je vais essayer de faire mieux dorénavant.  
_ Ne t’en fais pas. Tu as toujours fait de ton mieux, je le sais. Lui promit sa fille en embrassant sa joue.

Yann lui sourit et jeta un dernier regard à la tombe.

_ On va s’en sortir, Abygail. Ne t’inquiètes pas pour nous. Dit-il, avant de se diriger vers l’allée principal du cimetière, sa fille sous le bras.

Martin et les grands-parents Abygail les y attendaient. Yann adressa un simple hochement de tête à ses beaux-parents qui y répondirent avec une évidente froideur.

Lucy jeta un regard désapprobateur à ses grands-parents mais ne dit rien. Son père n’en avait que faire de toute façon, son regard était déjà tourné vers son amant qui lui souriait paisiblement. Yann ne perdit pas de temps pour le serrer dans ses bras de toute ses forces.

_ Merci. Murmura-il dans le creux de son oreille et Martin répondit en pressant un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

Il se détacha de lui et se tourna à nouveau vers sa fille.

_ On se voit bientôt ? Suggéra-il avec douceur. Je crois qu’on a pas mal de choses à se dire.  
_ Avec plaisir. Murmura-elle encore émue.

Il embrassa son front avec tendresse, puis lui murmura quelques aurevoirs.

_ Martin, attends. L’appela Lucy alors qu’ils allaient partir.

L’interpellé se retourna et chancela de surprise lorsque Lucy se jeta à son cou. Passé la surprise initiale, il finit par répondre à l’étreinte avec prudence.

_ Merci d’être là pour lui. Chuchota-elle. Et désolée d’avoir été si froide avec toi. Je suis contente que mon père t’ai trouvé.

_ Ne t’inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu protégeais ton père, c’est normal. La rassura Martin.

Elle lui sourit avant de le relâcher. Elle adressa un clin d’oeil à son père avant de tourner les talons.

_ Qu’est ce qu’elle t’a dit ? L’interrogea Yann.  
_ Ah ! Sourit espièglement Martin en l’entraînant vers la voiture. Ça, c’est entre moi et ta fille.

Une fois installé dans la voiture de Martin, les hommes se regardèrent.

_ Et maintenant, quoi ? Demanda le plus jeune.

_ J’ai envie de voir la mer. Avoua Yann.

_ La mer ? Mais c’est à des heures d’ici !

Yann leva un sourcil en signe de défi et demanda:

_ Tu as quelque chose d’autre à faire, là tout de suite ?

Martin rit et démarra la voiture.

_ En avant, alors.

Yann posa sa tête contre la vitre et regarda la paysage nocturne filer dans la nuit.

***

Ils arrivèrent au bord de la mer, juste avant l’aube.

Ils laissèrent leurs pieds nus se réchauffer sur le sable encore tiède.

Yann se tourna vers la mer et prit une grande inspiration. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l’air sembla réellement remplir ses poumons. Le poids était toujours là. Il ne disparaîtrait probablement jamais totalement. Mais pour une fois il semblait supportable. Comme si son cœur venait de trouver la force de le soulever.

Après quelques instants, le soleil fit son apparition à l’horizon. Yann prit la main de Martin dans la sienne et la serra fort. C’était ce qu’il lui fallait. Une aube nouvelle. Le soleil rouge semblait se lever pour la première fois et chasser les ténèbres de cette longue nuit dans laquelle il s’était laissé sombrer. Ce n’était pas terminé. Il n’allait pas encore bien. Et il n’irait sûrement pas tout à fait bien demain, ni après-demain, il y aurait des rechutes, mais il y avait maintenant de la lumière dans sa vie, la possibilité d’avancer hors des ténèbres. C’était le premier jour d’une nouvelle histoire, qui commençait à l’aube d’un matin de décembre, avec deux amoureux face à la mer.

 

*

 

_« Darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines, it will shine out the clearer » - JRR Tolkien_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà donc l'aventure de "Nuits" qui s'achève, elle en aura mis du temps.  
> L'histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis presque un an et demi, il était donc temps que ça se termine !
> 
> J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ça, même si c'était un peu plus sombre que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire !  
> Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des commentaires et surtout merci GabrielleR, pour tes encouragements et commentaires ;) 
> 
> A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;)
> 
> Bartheill is never over

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, la fin de cette première nuit !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !!


End file.
